Two is Better Than One
by ConnorTempleHatterPotts
Summary: We're counting up the days that Abby and Connnor are stuck in the Cretaceous. What will become of the two of them as they are stuck with each other in the past? NOW WITH SERIES 4 SPOILERS! And what's become of Danny? **NOW COMPLETE**
1. Day 1 in heaven and hell

**This is Day 1 of Connor and Abby's time in the Cretaceous. No doubt that they will have a rough time adapting to their new environment...**

* * *

Connor coughed, opening his eyes and shivering in the cold morning of the Cretaceous. His teeth chattered and he hugged his jacket tighter around his chest. Squinting at the cold, he looked in front of him at Abby who was still asleep, but shivering just the same. Connor sighed, seeing his hot breath in the air, and pulled off his leather jacket, carefully placing it over Abby.

When he leaned back against his side of the tree, he was immediately colder than before, left only with the thin hoodie he had had underneath that jacket, and his shirt. And on top of that, his stomach rumbled loud, reminding him of how extremely hungry he was; he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, when they were back at home, in the present. He couldn't very well get up and go hunt some breakfast, not with his ankle busted up from that fall. Besides, he didn't want to leave Abby alone in this godforsaken place… not even for a minute.

Connor tried to think about anything but how cold and hungry he was. He scratched at his back, feeling the bug bite that he'd apparently received during the night. Moaning, he attempted not to think about the different types of prehistoric diseases such bugs could carry here… one bite could possibly make him very sick, especially with how vulnerable his immune system was right now.

He heard Abby rustle and moan as she awoke, instinctively wrapping the jacket tighter around her upon feeling the cold. She blinked and looked at Connor, narrowed her eyes and then looked at what was wrapped around her. "When did you give me your jacket, Connor?"

"Uh… just a… f-few moments-s ago," he stuttered through clattering teeth. She tried to give it back to him but he pushed her hands away. "No… y-you were cold. K-keep it."

Abby gave him a look and shivered. She sighed, pausing for a moment and speculating what she was thinking about. Rolling her eyes, she carefully moved to sit next to him, avoiding his hurt ankle. She wrapped the jacket around them both as best she could, her head on his chest and her arm around his stomach; she shivered again before speaking. "There, now we can keep each other warm until the morning chill goes away."

He was surprised, his arms up in the air and out to the sides. He huffed and smiled a crooked smile, wrapping his arm around Abby and looking smug. Abby didn't even look up at his face when she elbowed him lightly in the stomach-it would have been harder, but she knew he was bruised from the fall.

"Ah… what was that for?" he complained.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Con... I know you too well." Despite this, he saw her smile. He chuckled and leaned his head back against the tree.

For about half an hour Connor sat there, watching Abby sleep at his side, and thinking about nothing but how good it felt to have her there. Her just simply being next to him, comfortable enough to sleep with her arm around him, was all he could ask for. He'd told Abby that he loved her once… but inevitably denied it later; like the stupid fool he was… of _course_ he had to screw everything up, he always did.

Down below, on the ground, Connor heard scuffling as the creatures of the past became active. He heard a loud screech below the tree as a Dromiceiomimus (Drom-ee-say-owe-mim-uss) was snapping at a small rodent; the creature wasn't as big as some dinosaurs Connor had seen and fought… or rather, _ran_ from... but it was just as frightening to see as it crunched down on the bones of the rodent, its large eyes looking wildly about for any signs of other predators. And in a flash, the creature sprinted off on its two long back legs.

Connor watched as the omnivore left his sight. He could feel the day growing warming as the sun rose higher, and he watched as the forest came to life around him. It was both beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Connor looked down at Abby, who twitched in her sleep. He smiled and wondered what she was dreaming about right now.

Connor felt bad when his stomach growled, waking Abby with a start. Her eyes flew open and she lifted her head, blinking the sleep away. "What happened?" she asked, slightly dazed.

He chuckled, amused that his growling stomach had scared her so much. "It's alright. That was just my stomach growling, Abby; there's no need to panic," he teased.

She yawned and sat up next to him in the tree. "I'm hungry, too. I guess there's not really much to eat here is there?" she said almost sarcastically.

"Sure there is. You just have to know how to catch it," Connor replied.

Abby sighed as Connor attempted to climb down the tree. She went with him, helping him make it down as best she could. When they reached the bottom of the tree, Connor grabbed a stick to use as a crutch. He started hobbling forward, Abby following at his side. All they had right now were each other… they were going to have to trust and rely on each other if they planned to survive. And who knew when they would be taken back to the present… or _if_ they would.

Connor and Abby were best mates, but could they survive out here for that long before they either drove each other crazy, or figured out that neither of them had the skills to survive without civilization. Although, Abby thought that it wouldn't be either of these things; Connor was handling the situation better than she'd expected, and she felt confident that they could make it through this… but then again, this is only day one of their time in the Cretaceous. Much could change in the time to come.

They walked for half an hour in silence; neither of them really knew what to do at this point. Abby was just kind of waiting for Connor to say something, but before that happened, he stopped walking all of a sudden and sat down on a large boulder. He looked tired, but that wasn't why he'd stopped walking. She watched as he took a thin rock and sharpened it to cutting point, and then he took a long stick and began scraping the end with the rock.

Abby smiled, impressed. Connor was making a spear to hunt with. She walked in front of him. "Where'd you learn to do that, Con?"

He stopped working on the spear and looked up at Abby. "Uh… boy scouts," he said, almost embarrassed. "My parents made me go when I was fourteen. They said it would be good for me, but I ended up with a black eye and a thousand bruises that summer… and a few other mishaps I'd… rather not talk about." He looked back down at the spear and continued to scrap it with the rock, beginning a sharp point on the stick.

Abby laughed and sat down next to him as he worked. He pushed too hard on the point of the spear and broke it off, accidentally. "Well… I didn't say I was good at it," he admitted.

Abby laughed again, offering her hands. "Do you want me to do it?"

"No, I'll get it… eventually. I'm just… more of a techie than a woodshop kind of person."

She leaned back on the palm of her hands, on the rock and watched Connor work again; his hands moving more skillfully than before, but she noticed that they were shaking. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at Connor's face, wondering what was making him so shaky. Maybe he wasn't as well put together about their situation as she thought… maybe he was just putting on a mask for her; if he showed her how panicked he was, it would only make matters worse, so it made sense, and she admired that about him. Abby could see that Connor was just as worried as she was.

When he'd finished the spear, he looked absolutely proud of himself, smiling smugly. Abby wrapped her left hand around his right hand, the glove full of little splinters of wood that scrapped against her palm. Connor looked at their intertwined hands, bewildered, and then looked up at Abby.

She looked into his brown eyes, seeing his worries there. "Connor, if we're going to make it through this, then we're going to have to trust and rely on each other. You're going to have to trust me, Con… we _will_ make it out of here; Lester's going to send his soldiers to find us and they will, I promise. We can do this, yeah?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. They sat there in silence for a moment, and he could have sworn he saw her lean in towards him… he thought that she was about to kiss him, but before he could find out, they both flinched at the sound of a pterosaur that was circling around them above; its loud screech indicating that it was searching for prey.

"What is that?" Abby asked.

"Uh… I don't know. Some sort of pterosaur; Quetzalcoatlus, maybe. Whatever it is… it's got to be at least 30 feet in length, and Quetzalcoatlus usually only eat scavenged meat… but I don't think we should take the chance. I think we should hide." He grabbed Abby's arm in one hand and his spear in the other, using the dull end to hobble on as he ran.

They ran, and the pterosaur flew quickly after them, but eventually turned off and headed the opposite way. They stopped running, panting heavily, but they only got a moment of relief… because a second later, a herd of Titanosaurs came heading for them; these creature were herbivores, but nearly 59 feet long and weighed over 5 tons; they could easily kill Connor and Abby. "Quick!" Connor yelled, throwing himself and Abby into a nearby cave, barely missing the herd's stampeding feet.

They crouched on the ground, Connor covering Abby to protect her, as the dinosaurs ran by, trampling the ground as they went, and shaking the cave. There was so much noise, by the time the creatures had gone by and left, Connor realized that he hadn't heard the real trouble they'd just gotten themselves into.

He opened his eyes to darkness, quickly looking towards the entrance of the cave. "No!" he yelled, running to it and frantically trying to pull down the rocks that had fallen and blocked the entrance to the cave… trapping Connor and Abby inside.

"Connor!" Abby pulled him back as more rocks fell, nearly hitting him in the head. "There's nothing we can do, Con… we're trapped." There was barely any light in the cave; only a bit peaking from a crack in the rocks, but there was no way of getting through there… they really were trapped.

* * *

The hours passed by, and Connor started feeling the energy drain completely out of him. The air in the cave was relatively cool, but Connor was sweating; yet Abby wasn't sweating at all. She had started to notice this about an hour ago… he didn't look well. She put her hand on his forehead; he was burning up. His temperature had to be at least 100 degrees Fahrenheit.

Abby felt helpless. There wasn't anything she could do for him here except maybe figure out why he'd fallen ill. "Connor?" she slapped him lightly on the cheek, but he was barely conscious; his eyes open but staring at nothing and his breathing coming in labored gasps. With every hour that passed, his condition got worse and worse… if they didn't get out of here and at least get him some food, he would surely be dead in a few more hours.

The only thing she could do right now, was try to lower his temperature, and if she could; figure out why he was sick. She had taken his hoodie off earlier when he'd started getting hot. Now she had to get his shirt off; if she didn't lower his temperature, then that would kill him before anything else.

Abby grabbed the hem of his black t-shirt and pulled it up, Connor only conscious enough to moan at the pain of the movement and move his head a bit, but she had to manually pull his arms out of the shirt. He was too weak to do it himself. When she finally managed to get the shirt off, she threw it to the side and saw it land in a small puddle of water that she hadn't known was there. Her eyes brightened and she ran to the puddle, soaking the shirt in the cool water.

She went back to Connor and placed the wet shirt against his bare chest, rubbing the cold water on him. She rubbed it on his forehead and wrung the water out, letting it run down his chest onto his lap; she kept doing this until she noticed his temperature visibly go down. He stopped sweating as much, and his breathing slowed a little.

His eyes shifted to Abby and for a moment she thought he was coming back. But, he wasn't any more conscious than before; he had just enough energy to say "Abby…"

She held his face in her hand. "It's alright, Con. You're going to be okay, I promise." She almost believed it for a moment, but knew that it wasn't true. She felt his head shake in the slightest movement and she knew that he didn't believe it either. "Hey… you don't give up, Connor! Do you understand me? I have something to tell you… so you can't leave me, now. You have to wait and get better so that I can tell you, yeah?" She smiled at him, hoping that would give him some strength to hold on.

"Tell me now," he rasped, almost inaudibly.

She shook her head. "No… you have to wait. You have to hold on and get better, and then I'll tell you. So, hold on Connor… for me."

He nodded as best he could, his eyes drifting closed. "Okay… I will," he whispered before falling unconscious.

"Connor?" Abby yelled, feeling his pulse. He was still alive… for now. She sat down next to him, defeated… there wasn't anything she could do, now. She would just have to wait for a miracle.

She really did have something she wanted to tell him, but she didn't want it to be just because he was dying; so she would wait until he got better before telling him. And he_ would_ get better… he had to. Abby would never admit it, but… she needed Connor in ways he would never have thought she would need him. She needed him to make her laugh, and to make her feel happy; to give her hope when she had none left… he did all these things for her, and so much more. But she's never thanked him for any of it… that was going to change, though.

Abby sat there, worriedly looking at Connor as he twitched in his unconscious sleep. She looked at his chest as he breathed quickly, and she looked at his slightly toned abs. She couldn't help but notice that all of the dinosaur fighting had given Connor a stronger body; although he was, of course, still scrawny-which she always kind of thought was cute-he had definitely gotten more toned.

She thought it was a little odd for her to be thinking of Connor as… sexy. But in his own unique way, he really was. This, of course, wasn't the first time Abby had caught herself thinking "what if" about her and Connor. She was sure she could have him if she wanted… but their relationship was, well… complicated, like everything else in their lives. Connor was definitely attractive and his personality always kept Abby laughing, even when she didn't want to. He had his problems, but so did she.

Even though she'd never really thought of Connor as an option, she really didn't see why. Why shouldn't they give a serious relationship a try? Or… was it because Abby was afraid? She knew somewhere inside her that that was the reason she wouldn't let Connor become an option for her… he was her best mate, and she always wanted him to be that, so if they had a relationship then that could very well change. Was it really worth it?

Abby caught herself staring at him again… if she let herself consider Connor as an option, then she would probably wind up doing something she'd regret later on. She most definitely didn't want Connor to just be a notch in her bedpost for a night or two; that was the very thing she would _never_ let happen. Because she really did care about him… but caring about someone and loving someone are two completely different things, and they are hard to tell apart. So what was it with Abby? Did she love Connor? Or did she just care about him so much that it seemed that way?

She had a lot to think about. All she knew was that while she was thinking about how she felt about Connor… she would most definitely have to make sure she didn't do something she would regret. Sleeping with Connor wasn't the way to tell him she loved him… if she did that, she was afraid he would just become a one-night stand; like the many she'd had before.

If Abby really did love him, then she would tell him… tell him with words. Not a kiss like she'd tried to before, and definitely not with sex. She now knew what she had to avoid… but what was she supposed to actually do? Right now she would just take the time to think about her feelings and actually consider Connor as an option for a relationship.

Then she realized… all of this was only the least of her worries at the moment. Connor was dying and they were both stuck back millions of years in the past; this was far more important than whether or not she loved Connor. Then again, she didn't have much else she could do right now.

Suddenly her eyes caught a small bump on Connor's back; it must have been the bug-bite he was scratching at this morning. Only… it didn't look like a regular bug-bite. She pushed Connor's arm out of the way to get a better look, and what she saw was most certainly the reason for his sudden illness. She grimaced at the sight of the large tick on Connor's back; there were so many diseases a tick like that could carry, and especially being in the Cretaceous. There was no telling what sort of illness it had poisoned Connor with.

Before Abby had a chance to really react to seeing the little intruder Connor had on him, she heard loud thumping from outside the cave and the rocks started falling. She grabbed Connor and pulled him as far from the falling rocks as possible. In one swift _"bang!" _the rocks that blocked the entrance all fell onto the cave floor, allowing what sunlight that was left to shine into the dark area.

Abby coughed as the dust settled around her and she blinked, trying to see what had opened the entrance of the cave. There stood a man that looked almost like a Native American; with his long black hair and ragged clothes. But when he spoke, his voice was a smooth Southern Australian. "Are you alright, Miss?" he asked, cautiously walking to her with his spear held out in defense.

"No, I'm not," she replied. "My friend, he's dying. Can you help us?"

The stranger thought for a moment and then nodded, holding out his hand for Abby to take. He carried Connor all the way back to his camp, where he indicated for Abby to stay outside of the tent while he took Connor and laid him inside the shelter. For a little while, Abby stood there and waited for the man to reappear, and when he did, he didn't even look at her as he passed. He just went to grab a few ingredients and started making a sort of medicine.

Abby slowly approached him as he worked on the poultice. "Excuse me," she began. "What's your name? Is-is my friend going to be okay?"

The man didn't look up from his work. "My name is Sion and your friend has a chance… but I cannot say for sure whether or not he will live. Only time will tell of that," he explained.

"Why are you here? How did you get here and where are you from?" she pushed.

Sion held up a hand to silence her, looking her directly in the eyes for the first time. "Silence. It is late… you need to rest. I'll answer your questions tomorrow. Tonight I'll do what I can for your friend, and if he is not better by tomorrow morning… it's safe to say he will not make it. But please… no more questions tonight; get some sleep," he demanded in a soft voice. He went back to working on the medicine.

Abby sighed and went to lie down next to the fire as the night approached, bringing a small chill with it. Everything seemed like it might get better. But, only time would tell...

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review! Tell me what you think, good or bad, cuz I wanna know. :)**

**Thank you for reading! More chapters of Connor and Abby's tales in the Cretaceous are to come.**


	2. Day 2 in Hell

**Curse insomnia... I think every writer devolopes it at some point. Okay, okay, so I feel like this isn't worthy of being put on here since it's not nearly as good as I wanted it to be. But that's just this chapter... hopefully i'll do better next chapter(if I get any sleep, that is)**

**Welp, I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)**

* * *

Abby didn't wake up the next morning where she'd fallen asleep. She was no longer on the dirt ground next to the fire; she was in the tent, lying next to Connor. Sion must have put her in here when the fire went out last night so that she'd stay warmer; although, that didn't do much good because the morning was just as cold as yesterday's.

She stretched the kinks out of her muscles and turned her attention to Connor, feeling his forehead. A bright smile stretched across her face as her hand felt a normal warmth against his skin; his temperature had gone down tremendously and he stopped sweating. However, he did still look tormented as he slept, and his breathing was still a bit faster than it should have been. But it was an improvement, indeed.

As soon as Abby opened the tent to go find Sion, the cold hit her like a sharp knife, making her gasp at the unexpected temperature. A shiver coursed through her as she adjusted to the cold morning air. Looking around the camp, through the thin layer of fog that surrounded the area, she just barely made out a figure sitting on the hill that was set in front of the camp.

She hugged her jacket around her and squinted through the fog as she walked towards the figure. Tripping a few times over things she couldn't see on the ground, Abby was slow in her advance to the hill; she didn't want Sion to leave before realising that she needed to talk to him.

"Sion!" she called out. She could see just enough of him to notice that he turned his head in her direction when she called to him. But, she hadn't expected his course of action to it. He jumped up from his sitting position on the hill and started waving his arms, yelling something to Abby; but he was too far away for her to hear properly. She strained to hear what he was saying, however it was just coming as a muffled voice carried through the air. Her mouth began to form the word, and a noise came out as she started to say something back to him, but she was cut off by a loud blood-curling screech that sent a shock of terror to the very core of her body.

Out of all the strange noises of the strange creatures here in the Cretaceous, this one was entirely new and unrecognizable to Abby. She turned to face the creature, her heart thudding hard against her ribcage and blood pounding in her ears. Its large eyes scanned her curiously; it let out a series of bird-like screeches as if it was trying to communicate with Abby.

This creature stood on two legs; about as tall as Connor and about a foot taller than Abby, it's long, slender, arms hanging down in front of it. It had a crest on its snout shaped like a sail, its mouth was like a beak, as if it was part bird, but its body didn't show any sign of feathers. It was more like a reptile. Abby didn't know much about prehistoric creatures, but she knew Connor would probably say it was Theropod or something.

The creature screeched again, showing two small teeth protruding from under the beak which probably meant that it could very well eat Abby. And its sharp claws most definitely didn't look herbivore either. It screeched yet again, this time striking out at Abby's arm as if to test her; to see if she was a threat. But it got much too close and she jumped back in reaction, which was probably a very bad idea. The creature lifted its long neck and stood tall, screeching loud and shrill in the quite morning air, and swung its head down to strike at her again, this time much harder.

She pull back, trying to run, but tripped over a rock and fell to the ground in front of the creature. Closing her eyes, she shrieked once, and heard the creature's shrill cries turn into cries of agony and terror in an instant. Then she heard footsteps running to her, and at that, she opened her eyes to look at what had happened.

The creature was stumbling around, screaming its shrill cry, with an arrow in its' neck. She flinched when a pair of feet jumped next to her; her eyes followed up where the feet led. Sion was pulling back another arrow in his bow and aiming it at the flailing creature; in two seconds, the arrow shot from his hand-crafted bow and penetrated the creature's skull, hearing one last cry from it before it fell to the ground, dead.

Sion was panting, a light sheen of sweat covering his face. "Breakfast," he stated, looking at his fresh kill. When his eyes met Abby's, he smiled at her and laughed, offering her his hand for the second time… this was the second time he saved her life, too. She took the hand, gratefully, and dusted herself off while he grabbed the creature and began to drag it back to the camp.

Abby swallowed hard and scoffed. "Breakfast…" she sounded disgusted by the sentiment. "This is going to be a _long_ day." With that, she dragged her feet back to the camp.

When she reached camp, Sion was already cutting up and cleaning the strange animal. She went ahead and got to what she wanted to tell him before all that had happened. "My friend," she began warily. "he's better this morning. His temperature has gone down and he looks much better. Do you think he'll be alright?"

Sion took a deep breath and when he exhaled, it was almost sort of like a growl. But he wasn't irritated, or angry. "I'll take a look at him when I'm done with this. If he's well enough to eat something, then yes… he will live, but I don't know that he'll be alright. I've seen this disease before…" his eyes turned cold and he clenched his jaw, tight. Abby saw pain burn in his eyes like fire; she'd seen a look like that before. It was the look of a man who'd lost a love. "Even if he does survive it," Sion continued. "There may be adverse side-effects. Although, I highly doubt it… but you can't expect him to just recover from one night of medicine; it'll take him a few days to go completely back to normal." He'd gone back to cleaning the animal, pushing away all thought of what he had lost.

Abby's face was soft with empathy. "If… you don't mind me asking, Sion… who did you lose to the disease?" she chose her words carefully, as not to upset him.

He knew that had been coming and didn't show his feelings about it on his face. His voice came out straight and normal. "My wife and baby boy."

Abby almost gasped at the answer. "I'm-I'm so sorry," her voice was full of shock. She hadn't expected that to be his answer. She sat down on a log next to the burned out fire-pit before pressing further. "How old was your son?"

He answered quickly, without hesitation, as if he just wanted to get it out and get over with it. "6 months." But then he unexpectedly added, "He'd come early and was still so small, so un-immune to everything." She could hear the pain in his voice. "Please… no more questions," he pleaded softly, trying hard not to express the pain lying behind his eyes.

She nodded even though he wasn't looking at her. "Oh, um… my name is Abby, by the way." She just wanted to change the subject, really.

He cleared his throat. "And your friend?"

"Connor," she replied.

"Mm. You two seem like you make a very nice couple," he pointed out.

"We're not a couple," she instinctively blurted out, but quickly added, "Not really…"

Sion seemed un-phased by her indecisive reply. "You will be," he said calmly.

"What?" Abby was surprised by his words. He didn't know them, how could he make remarks on their relationship?

"You're stuck in this place just like me. You two will have to rely on each other for everything, and you'll most likely never make it back to your own time; you'll be driven together. You'll find comfort in each other's arms. Trust me… you two will grow closer everyday you spend here. It'll get easier to be around each other and your relationship will become clear. It'll be simple after a while," he assured her.

She was just about to speak when they heard Connor rustling inside the tent. Sion set aside the animal, putting the sliced chunks into a bucket, and went to the tent quickly. Connor was lying on his back, breathing heavily, but his eyes were open now, looking at them as they both entered the tent. Abby kneeled next to him and he looked at her, his eyes wide and rimmed with red. "It's okay, Con. He's going to help make you better." She knew that Sion was the reason he was looking at her the way he was; he didn't know who the strange man was or what he was doing.

"His heart is racing. He needs to calm down," Sion said in a firm, calm voice.

"Connor." She recaptured his attention. She understood why he was panicking; knowing Connor, he was confused, and why wouldn't he be? He woke up in a strange tent, not at all where he was the last time he opened his eyes, and a strange man was suddenly here and Abby seemed to know him. She knew what Connor was thinking, she knew him _that_ well. "Calm down, Connor. It's okay. This is Sion," she indicated towards him as he was wetting a cloth and pressing it to Connor's head to lower his now rising temperature.

"He's helping you get better, Con. Listen to me," she pulled his face to look at her when he'd turned away. "Everything's going to be okay. Can you eat something?" she asked, half fearing the answer he might give her. But he thought for a moment, his eyes flicking around as he contemplated the notion. His eyes finally reached back to her and he nodded. She half smiled and went with Sion to finish the food. "I'll be right back, I promise," she told Connor before leaving.

She helped Sion cook the "food"-she would have hardly called it food-and brought it back to Connor, leaving Sion outside cleaning up the waste of the animal. "Here, eat some of this." She smiled and helped him sit up.

"What is it?" he rasped.

"Uh… I'm not exactly sure. It had like a bird beak and a long slender reptile body… two front teeth and crest on its' head… um, it was about as tall as you."

"Ingenia," he coughed and took the meat, pulling a piece off and hungrily pushing it down his throat without a second thought. "Theropoda," he mumbled through the food that occupied his mouth.

She couldn't help but laugh. But he was eating and that was very good. Abby had hope… she had more than hope; somehow she just completely _knew_ that Connor was going to be fine. No side effects, no problems. He just needed a few days, that's all.

Abby knew she needed to eat as well, or she would regret it later. And there was plenty of the creature to feed all three of them; even with Connor attacking it like a starving wolf. But he was right to be doing so after all that he'd been through; she was sure he must be starving. Before she ate, she wanted to bring some to Sion; she at _least_ owed him that much.

Grabbing a large chunk of the meat, she opened the tent and stepped outside. "Sion, I thought-" but she broke off. "Sion?" He was nowhere to be seen… just like he disappeared… like a ghost. Abby saw his spear, bow and arrows, and a knife lying against the log in front of the fire-pit. Had he just up and left? Was this him giving them the weapons? "Sion!" she called out once more, but got no answer except for the howling of a creature in the distance… but not distant enough for comfort.

She quickly went back into the tent. Connor was lying down, holding his bare stomach, his eyes closed. He sighed contently. She hated to make him move when he was just now feeling better, but she didn't want to stay here. "Connor?"

"Mm?" She knew he was starting to drift off to sleep by the way his tone was.

"We should go. Come on, we can go back to the tree and you can sleep there. We're vulnerable here." She went to him and pulled on his arm, sitting him up.

"M-kay…" he mumbled, slowly getting to his feet and leaning his weight against Abby, hobbling as they went. Abby grabbed the weapons and held them under her arm as best she could.

When they got to the tree, she wondered how in the world she was going to get Connor up there. He moaned, obviously realising the same thing. "Abby… I can't," he complained, wearily.

She sighed. "Okay… we'll find somewhere on the ground." She dragged him along for a while, pausing every now and then to catch her breath. They walked for about ten minutes until, like a godsend, they found a small sheltered cave. Connor moaned again. He didn't exactly have luck with caves… "I know, Con. But it's all we've got right now," she said, dragging him in the shelter and lying him on the ground. "You sleep… I'll make a fire and keep watch for predators." She couldn't believe she just said that.

Walking outside in the open space, everything started to sink in… her hope was fading fast. What were they going to do? She was sure that Lester was searching for them, but he had no idea where they were. And what had become of Danny? What would become of Abby and Connor? She didn't know if she was going to be able to survive this… she let go of what she'd been holding back. Tears streamed down her face. She felt alone in this unknown hell of a world… she had nothing left. What was she supposed to do now?

She sobbed against her hands, feeling no hope left inside her. Suddenly she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder and turned quickly to see Connor, as weary as he looked, using a stick as a cane. His eyes looked tortured as he stared at her tear-soaked face. "I-I… I heard you crying," he said, his voice strained.

Abby captured him in her arms, sobbing hard into his shoulder. She couldn't act strong for him anymore… but she knew that she didn't need to, not with Connor.

"It's okay, Abs." She could hear the sorrow in his own voice. "Abby, I swear to you… I'm going to get us out of here. I'll make it okay, Abby; I promise. I'm going to take care of you, and I'll get us out of here." His voice broke and he was fighting tears. He hugged her closer to him and held her there until he felt her sobbing stop.

She pulled back and he wiped the tears off her face. She swiped all the tears away quickly, now embarrassed by her episode. "Sorry, Con… I didn't mean to-"

"No!" he said firmly. "Abby, it's okay. I know what you're going through. Please, don't pull away from me," he pleaded. "You can trust me, Abs." His smile made her heart skip a beat. She nodded.

"Uh, you should get some more sleep, Connor." It was only, if Abby had to guess, noon; but she could see how incredibly worn Connor was. He nodded and rubbed his hand on Abby's arm before hobbling back to the cave. She could tell his ankle was getting better; it was definitely just a sprain.

She felt more hopeful. A smile spread over her face and she remembered what Sion had said: _"You'll find comfort in each other's arms. Trust me… you two will grow closer everyday you spend here. It'll get easier to be around each other and your relationship will become clear. It'll be simple after a while."_

Abby believe, once again, that things might work themselves out. Right now, she knew that they needed to make a more permanent shelter and a fire. This cave would do for at least a few days. Taking a deep breath, Abby got to work on creating a Dino-proof "home" for her and Connor. There was much to be done, but before anything, Abby had to do something about her clothes. She looked down at the shirt she was wearing over her pair of jeans; the skirt had gotten ripped and battered from her falling this morning and her spat with the Ingenia.

She pulled off the skirt and figured she could use it for something. Now she had to deal with the rest of their shelter problems. And on top of that, she would need to make sure nothing bothered Connor while he slept. She made sure she was carrying a weapon with her everywhere she went.

* * *

**TBC**

**So, so... it's not what I wanted it to be this chapter, but next one will be (hopefully) amazing. :)**

**I need reviews... i'm like a freaking addict. I need a fix every chapter, please. Reviews feed the imagination and help me make better chapters. ;)**

**Okay, Summary of next chapter: **Connor and Abby make a more permanent stay in the Cretaceous. While Connor is recovering, Abby is stuck with doing most of the work, even though she wouldn't admit it... it's taking a toll on her. But what she doesn't realize is that everything is taking more of a toll on Connor... leaving him a mental wreck, pushing the boundries of his sanity. And something begins to change in both of them as their time in the Cretaceous moves forward, dragging on and on... bringing out more of their instincts to survive. Where will this lead them? Connor starts to believe they'll be led into each other's arms. But Abby doesn't realise what Connor wants of her... she starts to become far more oriented around getting back home than being with Connor, and her putting him through hoops isn't helping his sanity in the least...

**In a few chapters we're going to stop going day by day and skip ahead a little bit. Just a heads up. :) HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING IT! Review? ;)**


	3. Day 3 in Heaven

**Okay... so this chapter's got a wee bit of angst. But don't worry, there won't be a lot of angst in the other chapters. Still, let's face it... there's always going to be SOME angst. I mean, Connor and Abby are like the very definition of angst. haha ;)**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Abby went to lie down on the opposite side of the fire from Connor. She'd worked through the night, and only got to eat what bit of the Ingenia was left. Every once in a while Connor would wake up and try to help her, but she always had him go back and rest if he did too much. She just kept telling him that if he would rest, he would get better quicker and she would stop fussing. Of course, he didn't argue with her; Connor always gave in with Abby. He wasn't good with confrontation, but Abby knew it was more than that; he was sweet enough to let her get what she wanted in the end… that was just who Connor was, and she loved that about him.

She was just now getting to sleep, however reluctant she was to do it. There was still a lot to do, but more than that; she knew when Connor got up, he would try to do more work than he should and she wouldn't be there to tell him to rest. But she needed to sleep. It was early in the morning, and the sun hadn't even come up yet. Abby could still hear the soft sounds of the nocturnal creatures; there were so many new and unfamiliar sounds. Her heart skipped a beat when a sudden loud howl came from the North.

Her heart pounded in her chest and she got up from her spot on the ground, going to Connor's side of the cave and lying down next to him. She wouldn't have admitted it, but… she was scared. Her eyes watched Connor's sleeping face; his eyes were darting back and forth and his eyebrows were arched in a frown, twitching tighter every once in a while. She cocked her head to the side, wondering what he was dreaming about… it must have been a nightmare. Abby was sure she'd have a nightmare tonight, as well… or _today_, technically.

She moved closer to him; close enough so that she could feel his body heat. She would sleep better knowing he was there next to her. Her eyes slid closed and she started to drift off to sleep when she felt Connor's arm wrap around her. She didn't say anything and neither did he. She knew they were both feeling the same thing; they both needed comfort in this strange and unfamiliar place. They needed to know that they were both there and that they weren't alone.

She silently closed the distance left between them, snuggling her head against his chest. His arm tightened around her in recognition of her acceptance to his affection. Still, neither of them said anything. It was an unspoken moment that they shared… and Abby felt them growing closer in that moment. She knew she could trust Connor to take care of her; even if he wasn't capable of some things, she knew that he would undoubtedly try with all his strength.

Abby smiled, feeling safer in Connor's arms than she'd ever felt in her life. She drifted into sleep easily and comfortably…

* * *

When Abby awoke, she moaned, feeling cold. She felt around with her arm for Connor, not opening her eyes until she came up empty. Her eyes searched the cave, but he wasn't there. She should've known he would still go off when he woke up. She sighed and looked at the burned-out fire. The least she could do right now was build another fire; it helped to keep them warm, but it also kept away predators.

It was raining when Abby looked outside the cave. Why would Connor be out in the rain? She started to panic… what if something had happened to him? Grabbing a spear, she ran outside as fast as she could and the rain pounded against her skin, soaking her clothes uncomfortably. She was taking a risk just being out there, because she couldn't hear anything but the thundering rain; predators wouldn't likely be out in the rain, but if one happened to be… it could probably make an easy meal of Abby before she even knew what happened.

"Connor!" she tried to shout over the heavy rain, barely hearing her own voice. She stopped walking when she spotted Connor standing next to a large waterfall, on the bank of the lake it led into. It was only a small lake, but the water was moving fast with the storm; it could easily take someone under and suck them into its depth. He had his arms spread out to the sides as the rain poured down on him.

Abby's heart nearly stopped when he willingly let himself fall into the rushing water. "CONNOR!" she screamed. Her legs pushed hard against the mud as she ran fast against the pouring rain. A strike of lighting struck down no more than a mile away, but she didn't even flinch or take any notice… her mind was completely focused on Connor, as if it had shut everything else out.

She didn't even realize she'd fallen as she picked herself up off the ground and went to the bank of the lake, covered in mud. The waterfall roared over the sounds of the rain and mixed with the booming of thunder in the sky. Abby fell on her knees at the edge of the bank, searching desperately in the depths of the water for any sign of Connor.

When she finally spotted Connor, he was being carried by the current, not fighting against them… which meant he was unconscious. "Connor!" she yelled again, jumping into the water without thinking a second thought about it.

The waves battered at her body, pushing her in directions she didn't want to go and knocking the breath out of her lungs. She managed to reach the surface of the water for air and immediately spotted Connor. She went back under the surface, grabbed around his waist and fought against the current to pull him up to the surface and onto the bank. She pushed hard against the swirling waves, finally getting to the edge of the water and dragging Connor's unmoving body onto the muddy bank.

Spurting water from her own lungs, she breathed heavily and tried to catch her breath. She pressed her ear to his chest, but it did no good; she couldn't have heard a heartbeat over the pounding of thunder and water. She pushed against his chest with her hands in rhythm, counting the beats as best she could in the panic; then she opened his mouth, putting hers on it and forced air into his water-filled lungs.

She repeated the action two more times before Connor jerked up, ejecting water from his mouth; clearing his lungs and breathing in the cool air. He breathed hard, still coughing out the water. Abby's face was pure agony, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wrapped both arms around Connor's cold body, holding him firmly to her, as she never wanted to let go again. Her sobbing continued until she finally got herself just enough under control to let go of Connor and help him back to the cave.

When they got to the cave, it was much quieter; the sounds of the thunder, lighting and rain were dulled by the cave's thick walls. Abby and Connor were both shivering fiercely from the cold. Abby's eyes were wide and her brow was furrowed in shock and brooding. She stared at Connor for a long moment.

He was still breathing hard. After a long silence he thought he'd break it. "Abby-" he began, but was silenced by a hard streak of Abby's hand across his face. He froze, the pain pulsing through his cheek; his hand automatically holding the burning spot where she'd slapped him.

When he looked back up at Abby, his face was utterly confused and shocked. It made Abby want to slap him again. "Connor, you bastard!" was all she said, hoping he would understand. She couldn't keep the tears back, no matter how hard she tried; they streamed down her cheeks, dropping to the floor. When she spoke, it was strained from the emotion. "How… how could you do that to me, Connor!"

He was speechless, his eyes sorrowful and shocked at the same time. "You stupid, idiotic, arse!" she yelled at him, her anger passing and she pulled him into another fierce hug; sobbing into his shoulder.

Connor held her for a moment before speaking. "Abby? I-I don't understand…"

She shoved him away, hard, the anger coming back. "God, you're such an idiot! Connor, you almost died! What the hell were you thinking?" She screamed at him, not caring about the hurt look on his face. "I couldn't survive if anything happened to you!" her voice broke and turned into a whisper. "What were you doing, Con?"

He was silent for a long time, his eyes staring down at the floor. When he finally spoke, his voice was no more than a whisper. "Honestly, Abs… I don't know. I felt… I felt like I could do anything."

"What? Just… start from the beginning. What did you do when you woke up?"

"Uh… I went out, figuring I could hunt something for us. That didn't work very well... and then it started to rain; the storm got worse and worse, but the rain felt good." His eyes turned tortured. "Then everything hit me like a bullet. I felt like there was no point to anything… I-I… I think I _wanted _to die." He looked up at her. "We're never going to make it home… are we, Abs?"

She shook her head and put her hand under Connor's chin, lifting his head so they were making eye contact. "Of course we are, Connor. Look, we're going to have our bad days and our good days… but you just can't do things like this! You would've left me alone in this place, I couldn't have survived… did you not think of that?"

He flinched at her words, his facial expression making Abby regret every word she just spoke. Connor pulled his face away from her and stared at the ground again. "Abby…" his voice broke. All she'd done was made them both feel bad.

She sighed. "Look, Connor, it doesn't even matter. I'm just… so glad you're okay. Really, that's all that matters." He still didn't look at her. She got a little frustrated and grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Connor… I'm serious. I… don't know what I'd do without you… I-I need you, Con. I…" _Just say it, Abby!_ she thought to herself. _Just tell him, Abby… it's simple. It should be the most simple thing in your life, not the hardest. Just say it!_

She took a deep breath. Abby was never any good about expressing her feelings. But it was different with Connor… it _had_ to be simple. Connor turned away from her again, and she quickly turned him back to face her, seeing his confused face. "Connor, I love you…" she forced out.

His eyes went wide and he was sure he must've misheard her. "What?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You heard me, you idiot." She pulled his face to her, kissing him softly on the lips. He melted into the kiss; it was just like their first kiss; only this time he didn't just want to stand there like an idiot. He was more than surprised when Abby let him slip his tongue into her mouth. It was the best kiss of his life… and this was Abby, beautiful Abby… and she'd just told him she loved him.

Connor never thought that was possible, even though he's always tried so hard to make a move on her, and he acted like he thought he had a chance… he thought that there was no chance… ever. But now he knew that he had been right in the first place… everything everyone said was wrong; he could get the girl.

They parted and Connor smiled his crooked and laughed once. Abby chuckled at him. "Well…" she said. "What now?"

"Well…" he started and Abby knew what he was going to say.

"Connor! Can you be appropriate for 5 minutes?" she laughed.

He chuckled nervously. "It was just a suggestion…"

"Yeah, well… no." She slapped her hand on his chest and walked over to the fire-pit. "I want to take this slow, Connor. And I _don't_ want things to be weird."

"No! No, 'course not. Totally… not weird… yeah! 'Course."

She gave him a look. "God… I can't believe we decided to start a relationship while we are stuck back millions of years in the past… our lives are so screwed up, aren't they?"

He nodded his head sideways. "Well… no. I mean, ever since we became involved with the anomalies, our lives have been… complicated. And a little screwed up, yeah…" He laughed. "But, I think this will make it easier for us. We need each other if we're going to make it through this, Abby. And… I love you." It felt weird saying it out loud. Connor wasn't used to telling woman he loved them… especially when he meant it; he'd never loved someone before. Apart from his family, of course… but even then, they all kind of told him he was never going to have a girlfriend; his family wasn't very supportive…

Abby sat down next to the fire-pit and started to build a fire. Connor could tell her mind was on something else, though. He smiled. Was she thinking about him? This was all so new to him… he had a girlfriend. A real, genuine, girlfriend. But, not just anyone… it was _Abby_. He couldn't explain how he felt right now; the happiness he felt.

Still, he thought something was bothering Abby. He walked over to her as she was working on the fire and sat down next to her, cross-legged. He just sat there for a while, watching Abby. She was slowly getting more and more frustrated with the fire. Eventually she yelled out a curse and threw the sticks down.

"Abby… you okay? Is something wrong?" Connor inquired.

She sat there for a moment before answering. "What are we going to, Connor?" she asked, exasperated.

"About what? There's quite a few things we have to deal with, isn't there? Ya know… even apart from the danger of being mauled by a Spinosaurus." He laughed.

She didn't laugh… she was completely serious. "About us… the ARC, everything. What are we going to do when we get back home? Is everything just going to go back to normal?"

Connor turned serious, too. "I don't know…"

"Like you said, Connor… ever since we've been involved with the anomalies our lives have been complicated. I mean… if it wasn't for them then you and I would never have met, and we wouldn't have ever met Cutter, or Stephen, or Danny… but, do you think it's time we go back to normal lives? You and I, I mean…?"

Connor's face turned bright. "You… you want to have a life with me?"

"Well, Connor… we're always going to have a life together. We're best mates… even if a relationship doesn't work out."

His heart sunk. "You don't think it's going to work out?"

Abby laughed. "Jeez, Connor! You take everything so extreme!" She shook her head and sighed. "The truth is… I just don't know. I'm not sure how everything is going to work out, but… let's not worry about that, now Connor. We have…" she gestured around the cave. "All of _this_ to worry about."

They both laughed. Connor started to reach his arm around Abby's shoulder, but settled it on the floor instead. Abby laughed. "It's okay, Connor. You can put your arm around me if you want." She saw him blush; he hadn't meant for her to see that.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, leaning her head against his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Now… can you make a fire, hon?" she said innocently. They both chuckled and Abby reached up, kissing Connor lightly on the lips. He would get used to this… eventually. Kissing Abby… having her in his arms, _finally_! After three years of debating whether he thought she liked him or not… she finally admitted her feelings for him. Things were looking brighter… maybe this was heaven, not hell… this place might be Connor's sanctuary…

* * *

**TBC**

**Okay, so a bit angsty, but it won't be much like that in the coming chapters. :)**

**Hope you're enjoying it! Thank you for reading! And thank you for the great reviews! But, I can always use more reviews. ;)**

**The Next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Day 4 in ?

The rain had continued through the night, on and off. When Abby had woken up, Connor wasn't there next to her. He had to stop doing this… but she wasn't worried that he would be repeating yesterday's mayhem. Connor had apologised far more times than she could count, and he still wouldn't stop apologising.

Abby laughed and went back to work on her traps she was making; they needed something to help them catch creatures for food. She still had a lot to do… they were obviously going to be stuck here for a while. Right now she was weaving a sort of basket-thing with some vines she'd found; quite unsuccessfully, however. She was never good at crafts, especially when she was having to use these stubborn vines.

She got out a pocket knife she'd, for some reason she can't remember, had with her before they got stranded here. It had slipped her mind until this morning that it was still in her pants pocket. She put the knife under a piece of long vine and started cutting at it to make it the right length; but she cursed out loud when the knife slipped, slicing across half the palm of her hand.

Dropping the knife, Abby held her hand against her chest and ran outside to the waterfall. "Ah!" she hissed in pain as the cold water beat down onto the cut, washing the blood down into the lake. After a moment the cold water started feeling good against her palm. When she pulled her hand back it was still bleeding; she remembered the strip of her skirt she still had with her from earlier when she'd used it to fix one of their weapons that had broken.

She pulled out the strip of cloth and wrapped it tight around her hand, cringing momentarily at the pain. Sighing heavily, she sat down in the grass and cursed herself for not being more careful. How was she going to finish the traps with only one good hand? She pushed the thought aside, taking off her boots and wading her feet in the cool water.

The day had gotten hot; Abby still had a lot to get done, but it's not like anything was going to get up and leave if she took a few minutes to swim… and clean up. She hasn't taken a shower in 3 days, she could do with a bath; though she would much rather not do it in a lake, she didn't have much choice.

Abby felt weird stripping to her underwear in the open like this; she carefully put her shirt and trousers on the bank, walking into the lake, the water reaching up to her stomach. At first she shuttered at the cold, crisp touch of the water, but it felt good in the heat of the day. She turned her back to the waterfall and looked out into the small open lake.

Much to Abby's surprise, she spotted Connor coming out from under the water at the opposite end of the lake. Water ran down his bare chest, his wet hair plastered to the back of his neck. He rubbed the water out of his eyes and shook his head, flinging water from his hair. A content smile was spread across his face. He must've been thinking the same thing Abby was; it was a hot day and there was a lake, plus neither of them had showered since they were stranded here.

She saw Connor's smile fade and embarrassment take its place as he saw her standing across the lake, watching him. Now that she really thought about it, it did seem quite weird.

"Oh, Abby… I thought you were at the cave," he said.

She swam over to him, thinking she noticed him back away from her for a moment, but she put that aside. "Uh, I was. But I cut my hand and came to wash it off in the water," she explained with a shrug.

"Ah… and, uh, what's with the, uh…" he motioned to her clothes; or, lack-there-of.

"Right… well then I figured I'd clean myself up a bit. I-I guess that's… what you're doing, too."

"Yeah, I came out here earlier to take a bath."

Abby nodded. She could just sort of feel the awkwardness between them at the moment. She really didn't know why Connor was acting so afraid of her and so embarrassed. Then she spotted his clothes on the bank… his underwear lying with them. "Oh… oh!" Abby exclaimed, realising why he was being so awkward. He was naked, and she could see him; although the water was dark and she couldn't _see_ anything, his embarrassment was understandable.

"Um… you're not wearing any clothes are you? Please… tell me you're wearing underwear, Connor," she pleaded.

"Not really…" he said. "I mean, I was-I… I'm just-… I-" he stuttered, trying to explain what he didn't need to. He was taking a bath… it was perfectly logical that he wouldn't be wearing any clothes.

Abby thought it was kind of cute that he was so embarrassed to be naked in front of her. She had to fight back an amused smile. "Connor," she interrupted his stammering. "It's okay. I haven't seen anything." She eyed him carefully and thought, _but I sure want to._ She moved closer to him, seeing him tense because he didn't know what she was doing. She stood right in front of him, staring into his eyes and closed the distance between them, seeing his jaw drop at the feel of her body against his groin. She grabbed his head in her hands and kissed him passionately. He kissed back carefully, not really knowing how she wanted him to react; she had said that she wanted to take their relationship slow… _this_ did not feel slow.

She knew she probably shouldn't be doing this… they had too many things to worry about out here, but here was Connor… wet and sexy. But she apparently didn't have a say in the matter. A creature's bark in the distance interrupted their moment. The sound was far too close to not worry about it.

They exchanged looks, knowing that they were thinking the same thing- they had to get back to the cave before that creature made an easy meal out of them. Abby got up on the bank, her bum momentarily bumping against Connor in the process; he gritted his teeth and a small whine slipped from his mouth.

Abby grabbed her clothes and slipped them back on quickly. Connor did the same, tripping as he tried to put on his trousers. He jumped back up and finished putting them on, Abby grabbing his hand, forcing him to follow her before he had a chance to put his shirt back on.

They ran back towards the cave, Connor trying to put his shirt on as they ran; he had it on his head, blocking his vision, when he ran into Abby, who'd stopped cold. "Whata you doing?" Connor asked, confused and still not able to see. Abby didn't take her eyes off of what she was looking at; she just pulled his shirt down, uncovering his eyes. He froze when he saw what made her stop… it was a big creature, about 10 feet tall; obviously the very large male in its species. The creature's head looked almost deformed in an oval shape, large horns pointing out of the oddly-shaped head.

The creature bleated, its family responding to the call behind him. He probably thought that Abby and Connor were a threat. Although this creature was obviously an herbivore, most likely a Stygimoloch (pronounced Stij-ee-moll-ock) from what Connor could tell; he remembered reading about the Pachycephalosaurs, or "Bone-head" dinosaurs, when he was still in college. If he remembered right… this one's name meant "Demon of the Styx". If it was protecting its family, Connor and Abby didn't stand a chance.

The Stygimoloch bleated again, lowering its head and stomping its foot at them. Connor was prepared to run off, making the creature follow him so it wouldn't hurt Abby, but he didn't need to; an even larger creature- Suchomimus- pummeled straight into the creature. The Stygimoloch was tiny compared to the Suchomimus, who was about 36 feet tall and weighed about 2 tons. It mauled the Stygimoloch, easily crushing it and ripping apart its flesh, crushing the large, hard skull.

Connor grabbed Abby, running into the cave. He hoped that the fires outside the cave would keep the large dinosaur from trying to get in the cave. It was much too small for the giant creature to fit in, but it might try to get to them. And it did just that… when it had finished the Stygimoloch, it sniffed about, catching Abby and Connor's scents. Roaring, the dinosaur tried to get passed the flaming torches; Connor wished he had of lit the big bon-fire thing they usually lit at night.

Connor thought quickly, a brilliant idea popping into his head. He smiled and grabbed the bow and an arrow, dipping the sharp end of the arrow into the bucket of pitch they had collected and put it over the fire, instantly setting the tip of the arrow alight. He took a deep breath and aimed carefully, concentrating on his aim. When he let go of the arrow, it shot forward, whizzing through the air with the fire on its end. It hit directly onto the pile of wood, plants, and bark that was all covered in pitch as well; it only took a minute for the whole thing to catch fire and burn into one big roaring flame, burning at the large dinosaur.

The Suchomimus roared angrily at the huge fire and flinched as the heat increased. It didn't take long for the creature to walk away, the heat and flame proving too much for it.

Connor sighed, feeling weary from the excitement. "Whew!" he exclaimed, smiling.

Abby laughed. "That was smart thinking, Connor; using the arrow to light the fire." She hugged him tight, sighing. "I… I thought we were going to die for sure this time," she admitted.

He smiled. "It's okay, Abs… I'll always protect you. I always have… haven't I?"

She laughed. "Yeah… you have." She pulled back and pecked him on the lips. "Thanks for that."

They both flinched at the sound of some sort of bird outside the cave. Connor looked at the entrance, seeing a large pterosaur on a branch. It had something in its beak… something blue, like… Connor's eyes widened huge. He grabbed the spear and ran outside to the large bird, climbing the tree as best he could; hissing at the slight pain in his ankle at the way it twisted it as he stepped on each branch. He was extremely lucky that he had only sprained his ankle, not broken it; it still hurt, but thanks to some herbs they found, he was able to take some "painkillers" when it got too bad, which was usually when he used it too much… like now.

He got far enough up the tree for the spear to reach the bird, and without a second thought, he poked it, making it screech loudly, dropping the thing in its beak onto the nest it was sitting on. Connor poked at it some more, making it fly off the nest and allowing him the chance to grab the object.

He took his chance and climbed into the nest, grabbing the small object. But he didn't have time to marvel at the thing; the pterosaur came straight back, flying into the nest, its huge talons managing to slice Connor's chest and cause him to fall out of the tree.

"Connor!" he heard Abby yell. Connor had expected to fall straight to the ground, but instead he hit a branch at the last minute, knocking the wind out of him and cracking a rib. Then he slid to the ground in more pain than he ever wanted to feel.

Abby rushed to him, first sending an arrow into the pterosaur and making it fly off for good. She kneeled next to him; his bare chest had two long scratches on it. Though they weren't deep, and that was a good thing; but she could see the bruising starting to swell on his ribs and she could feel a broken one. She tried not to panic. "Connor what the hell were you thinking?" she yelled.

He moaned, lifting up his hand to show her the object. She almost gasped… it was the anomaly opener that Helen had left behind… they could go home now…

* * *

**TBC**

**Hope you enjoyed wetty, wet naked Connor. ;)**

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!**

**Review, please!**


	5. Day 13 with the past and torture

**Sum: Its 9 days after Connor found the Anomaly Opening Device that Helen had left behind in the Cretaceous. Problems continue to prevent them from getting back home.**

**Time spent in the Cretaceous so far: 13 Days (1 week and 6 days)**

* * *

"_Connor does it work? Come on, Con; tell me if we're getting out of here!"_

"_I don't… Abby I don't know how this thing runs. There are no batteries and it's not solar… it is from the future; whatever it runs on may not even be invented yet… well, obviously not now, 'cause it's like 65 million years into the past…but even in our present, I mean… I don't think we're leaving here anytime soon, Abs…"_

"_No… we have to…"_

"_Abby-"_

"_No! Connor, who knows how long we're going to be stuck here! There has to be some way to get back… we just can't survive out here for much longer!"_

"_Abby! Don't walk away. Please… if we are going to be able to do anything, we have to stay together. I… I love you, Abby. And you, only a few days ago, told me that you felt the same… we can do this together, I promise. I'll never let anything happen to you. And we will get out of here… eventually."_

"… _I love you too, Connor."_

A loud, torturous scream broke Connor from his flashback. He cursed out loud for losing his concentration on the task at hand. But, he couldn't help thinking back to that day… only 9 days ago, his hope had been fully re-kindled and then shattered altogether; the only thing that kept the small flame twitching was Abby. If she was here with him, and they were surviving, then hell… anything is possible. Though lately he's been feeling as if his mask of sanity might be slipping… he tried not to show it, but he did feel like he was going insane.

The loud screaming continued and Connor jumped down out of the tree he was perched in, flinching hard at the impact against his healing rib-it was much better than before, Connor was always a fast healer, he just complained like he wasn't; but the wound still hurt tremendously and needed more time to heal, but living out here, ironically, didn't give them much time to do anything-he thought past the pain as quick as he could, clutching the long spear in both hands and launching himself forward quickly until he felt the sharp spear pierce through flesh.

Connor jumped back, watching as his prize scream once more before falling limp to the soft dirt. He smiled at the victory, though it was a small one; he'd only killed a baby Deinonychus. While he was hiding in the tree, he'd been waiting for prey to come along and get stuck in his trap, then he would kill it; but he had been hoping for something bigger than this… the tiny thing would only last them one meal.

He sighed as he picked up the limp body of the creature and reset the trap. He would take the baby back to the cave so Abby could start preparing it to eat, then he'd go check the other traps… again. Connor laughed at himself; he wasn't much good at this, but he's far better than he was a week ago.

Pulling himself up the rope on the side of the small mountain, Connor made his way to the make-shift stairs that led up to their new home; they'd relocated to a cave in the side of this mountain. It was further away from predators and had a beautiful view; plus every once in a while a pterosaur or other flying creature would make a nest nearby; if they could deal with it long enough, it would lay eggs for them to steal and eat.

Connor climbed the last muddy step up to the cave, setting foot on the hard floor. He looked around, proud of what they'd accomplished in five days. There was one side of the cave devoted to their beds, which were currently only an assortment of leaves and bark, temporarily, and then there was a fire-pit in the centre, better built than their last. On the other side of the cave there was a large wooden bin for their food and plenty of utensils, weapons, and miscellaneous things. There were torches on both sides of the area for light and to keep unwanted creatures away.

Connor went to Abby, handing her the baby Deinonychus. "It's the best I got today, maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow," he said dismayingly.

"Well it's something, at least," Abby replied with a small smile. "And you could use it; you've been working too hard and with your recovering at the same time… you're losing weight Connor," she scolded.

"Come on, Abs… do we have to do this right now? I'm tired, we don't need to have this conversation again," he complained. Abby had already voiced her worries about Connor's current state; he was losing weight and didn't look well.

She laughed, beginning to cut the Deinonychus. "You know I'm right. I'm just worried about you, Con… that's all."

"I know." He paused, watching her work for a moment with an admiring smile on his face. Abby's clothes were tattered and dirty, her hair was a mess, there was mud on her face and she had cuts all over her… but he couldn't help smiling and thinking that she was still the most beautiful woman Connor had ever seen. He laughed, shaking his head with disbelief at how lucky he was. "I, uh, I'm gonna go check the traps again," he said.

"Oh, get some more of those berries while you're headed that way, we're almost out."

"'Kay," he responded with a wave of his hand as he left, dragging his spear behind him. Connor's clothes weren't much better than Abby's; he'd ripped the sleeves off of the leather jacket he was wearing and used them for miscellaneous things, one of which was to wrap around his hands as gloves to protect them. A hole had been ripped in the knee of his pants and he used some duct tape he had with him to patch it.

Connor reached the first trap… nothing, and it was the same with the third, the fourth, and even the seventh; until he struck gold. Jumping behind a tree, he hid just enough so that the creature couldn't see him; this was a creature Connor had never seen before. It looked sort of like a Triceratops, but not quite… it must be a relative of them; but he didn't really care just now.

The creature was munching on a pile of leaves and fruit, unaware that Connor and Abby had put a big heaping dose of poison on the salad. It was a poison from a sort of frog they'd found, and with a little bit of pollen from a certain plant, they were able to mask the smell so that something wouldn't be deterred from eating it. It was a good plan, and was working; this dinosaur was big, but he suspected there was enough poison here to kill it.

Connor being the genius he was somehow was able to determine that the type of poison this was wouldn't harm them if they ate a creature that had ingested it. So it was an ingenious plan, but they'd never used it yet. All he could do was wait and hope this worked. He laid out the rope netting he'd made, so that when the creature died he could better drag it to their cave.

Connor froze when the creature started snorting and grunting. He slowly moved his head to look in its direction. When his eyes met the creature, it was glaring directly at him and stomping it's feet against the ground. Connor swallowed hard, carefully bending down to pick up his spear. The angry dinosaur bellowed at Connor and charged toward him. He grabbed the spear quickly, but not quick enough… the hard force crashed against his stomach, the sharp horns far enough apart that they didn't penetrate him, and slammed his back direct into the tree. The wind knocked out of him, he tried his best to move free of the 1 ton creature.

It backed away from him, and he slid to the ground, spine burning from the impact, but he grabbed the spear in his hands. The creature bellowed again and slung its head sideways at Connor's face, hitting him in the head with its horn. He fell to the ground on his side; at the same time hearing the creature bleat in agony as his spear pierced its heart.

* * *

Abby was just finishing with the baby Deinonychus when she saw Connor coming into the cave, dragging something with him. "Connor?" She got up and went over to him. "What's that thing in the net?" Then her eyes went wide when she saw the large, bleeding gash on his head. "Connor what happened to you?"

He dropped the end of the netting when the carcass was almost to the middle of the cave. Panting, he only said, "Dinner." And drug himself to the stump they used as a seat.

Abby grabbed a piece of cloth, wet it in a small puddle, and went to Connor to clean his cut. He hissed when she dabbed at the gash with the cold cloth. "Stop moving," she demanded. "What did you do to yourself?"

"That devil-creature attacked me," he growled.

Abby shook her head at him. "You could've gotten yourself killed. You need to be more careful, Con."

"Ow! _You_ be careful! This thing still really hurts," he complained.

"Oh quit being such a cry-baby." She ripped a small piece off of the cloth and smeared some tree sap on the outside of the bandage to cover the deep wound. "There, that should do for now. It's a pretty bad cut, though; I bet you're gonna have a scar there."

"Hah… yeah, great. We should start cutting up the devil-creature before it begins to rot."

"Oh, yeah. I'll take care of that, you eat." She handed him what she'd cooked of the Deinonychus.

"You've gotta eat too."

"I'll eat some of this big creature when I'm done. It'll probably last us a good few days. You did well, Connor." He smiled and took the food. "But, um… where are those berries?" Abby asked with an eyebrow raised at him.

"I… I got attacked by a devil-creature," he used as an excuse. Abby laughed, shaking her head, and went to preparing the creature.

Connor smiled and chuckled a little. His gazed drifted over to the shiny blue object next to his bed as he ate. The Anomaly Opening Device… his smile faded; he was determined to figure out how the thing worked, but he didn't have a clue yet.

And what happened to Danny? How were they going to get back home? All Connor could really hope for right now was that Lester had a team trying to get them all back to the present; maybe they already found Danny, he might have gotten back on his own… Connor just didn't know. But one thing was for sure… they were stuck here; at least until they did something about it.

Of course, he'd tried using his cell phone… but turns out you don't get a signal 65 million years into the past… shouldn't phone companies prepare for this sort of thing? Connor sighed and turned his head back to the food in his hands. At least they were surviving; that's all he could really ask for at this point. But, how long was that going to last… before something finished them off?

Connor was getting hurt all the time now; he didn't have the skill to survive in these conditions. He's a computer guy, not a wilderness guy, and it's only a matter of time before his recklessness gets him killed; he knew this better than anyone.

* * *

When Abby had finished preparing the creature, she ate and put the rest in their food bin; they would have to eat it quickly so it didn't go bad. Although they'd found some herbs to use as preservatives, they still didn't have much time.

Connor was holding a hand against his ribs when Abby looked over to him. She shook her head and walked to him. "Let me take a look at that," she demanded and pulled up his shirt, Connor groaning a complaint at the same time. The area where his rib was broken was black-less so than it had been 9 days ago-with bruising still.

She rubbed her hand across the blackened area. "Shit!" Connor yelled in pain, grabbing Abby's hand away. He looked at her shocked face. "Sorry, Abs. That hurt like hell though."

"Sorry," she apologised. "I think it's healing nicely though. It would heal even better if you'd take it easy, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," he brushed the subject aside. "It's getting dark, we should get some sleep." He got up and went over to their leaf-y bed and Abby followed with a sigh.

Connor laid down, and Abby laid beside him with her back to him. Connor closed the distance between them and wrapped his arm around her waist; they usually slept like this, having each other there beside the other let them know they weren't alone.

Connor put his lips to Abby's ear and whispered, "I love you, Abs."

She smiled. "Love you to, Con... now get some sleep," she said gently. "Tomorrow's a special day…"

* * *

**TBC**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this Chapter! It took a lot of strength not to put a winky face after writing about Connor's new scar ;) **

**The next chapters to come are going to be A-MAZING! I promise you that. :)**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	6. Day 14 with all but insanity

****

Time spent in the Cretaceous: 14 Days(2 weeks)

**Sum: Today is a special day for Connor. but in the midst of his time here in the past, has he finally started to lose his mind? It seems Connor's sanity is starting to slip... or is it?**

* * *

The foggy air surrounded him like a thick blanket, his heavy breaths showing against the cold of the morning. Shivers trembled down his spine repeatedly in reaction to the fierce surrounding of frosty air. His eyes squinted through the thick fog, as he tried to make out his surroundings to no avail. His breathing was heavy as he tried to inhale in the deep air around him.

The shivers ran down his body again and again as it tried to warm itself. He called out into the unknown area, "Abby!". The only response was his voice's echo through the woodland he could barely make out. "Abby!" he called louder, drawing out the name in desperation. He coughed at the cold air in his lungs and wrapped his arms tighter around his trembling body. He had no idea where he was, why he was here, or where Abby was… he was lost in this seemingly never-ending abyss.

His face was growing paler as the cold continued to seep out all body heat. He kept calling out for Abby, hoping she'd hear him. Turning around and around in a circle, desperately seeking Abby's shape in the midst of the heavy fog. His legs gave out beneath him; dropped him to his knees. He couldn't feel anything anymore, the cold just continued to seep into his bones and replace all feeling.

His eyes grew heavy and his voice no longer sounding out the name he wanted to yell so badly. Then he heard, fuzzy in the distance, a familiar, sweet voice call, "Connor!" slow as his brain tried hard to process the noise. He tried to force out a response, but nothing came. The pleading cry for him from her came again and again, but he only crashed further to the ground, unable to keep his muscles strong.

His face seeped with fresh coldness against the icy forest floor until all feeling there went away entirely, numbed by the cold. His eyes slid closed little by little as he desperately fought it. Then his blurry vision caught something in the distance; a figure… familiar, but not the one he wanted to see; not the one that had called his name. This figure was a man with long black hair and a spear in his hand. The figure slowly approached him, no hurry in his movements.

Connor mouthed "help me" without voice to speak the words. But one word he was able to finally force through his teeth in a small, raspy whisper… "Sion," he huffed before his vision blurred over and reseeded to darkness.

But these words continued to whisper in his mind in the man's voice, "Connor… wake up," Sion said, over and over.

Connor sucked in a deep lung-full of air in panic and shot straight up, immediately cursing at the pain in his ribs. He quickly looked around him, his chest heaving with the panicked breathing… but he was back in the cave.

"Connor, are you alright?" He jumped at the unexpected voice, looking over to see Abby standing there staring at him as if he might explode any minute.

He gathered himself together quickly and forced a response. "Yes… wh-yah… uh," he paused, looking around again. All that had only been a dream… He smiled and stood up, turning to Abby. Not a word came out of his mouth, he just wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Oh!" she expressed, surprised by the affection. Then she laughed. "Connor are you alright?" she repeated.

He pulled her out of the hug, running his hands down to hers and stroking his thumbs against the back of her hands. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine… now," he replied with a smile. "Just had a bad dream... a nightmare, actually."

"Oh… must've been some nightmare," Abby said. "You were shaking and screaming for the longest time. I tried to wake you…"

"It's alright now," he insisted. "Everything's alright now." He smiled, pulling her to him again. He'd had the worst nightmare in all his life… losing Abby. But Connor was always one to believe that dreams meant something, so what did this one mean? He'd seen Sion, the man that saved his life on the second day they were stuck here. The man had disappeared out of nowhere when Connor got better… who was this person and why had he just dreamt about him?

"Right!" Abby interrupted his thoughts. "No more of this nightmare business. Today is a very special day… or have you forgotten?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He tried to remember what today could possibly be, but he just shrugged. Abby rolled her eyes. "Connor… it's your birthday, you idiot!"

"What? Is it?"

"Yes! My God, how can you not even remember your own birthday?"

"Well… Abby, we're stranded in the past, 65 million years ago, with dinosaurs and scary predators… I wasn't exactly thinking 'keep up with the dates, my birthday's coming up,'" he said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes again. "Well, I've been keeping up with the dates and just happened to realise that today is your birthday. Oh and also, today marks our 2nd full week here in the Cretaceous," she said less thrilled about that fact. "Now, wait here; I have something for you."

"What? Abby you didn't have to-"

"Hush," she interrupted. "Wait here." She walked over to the food bin and pulled something out of it, bringing it over to him. She set it down on the small wooden table they'd made. "See… I made you a… cake… of sorts." She laughed. "Well it was supposed to be a cake, but there's not much to work with out here."

"No, it's… its brilliant, Abs," he said honestly, looking down at the circle of raspberries and brightly colored 'frosting'. "What's it made out of?"

"Um, the base is a bunch of herb leaves I found instead of cake… they're sweet tasting and actually really good, so I figured it would work. And the 'frosting' is a type of what I'm guessing is sugar cane, though it was a little different it tastes practically the same, mixed with juice from some berries for the colouring. And then there's those whole berries on top in a circle for decoration, and the little blotch of stuff there in the middle is honey… or something like honey anyway…" Abby laughed at the same time Connor did.

"Well, I suppose it'll be a memorable moment in history. Abby, I do believe you've created the very first birthday 'cake' ever in history," he praised sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and eat it," she said with mock irritation.

* * *

After downing the surprisingly delicious "cake", Connor started for the cave entrance to go check the traps, they didn't really need any more food for a few days, but he couldn't leave anything they might have caught; it might attract predators close to their camp.

"Connor where are you going?" Abby called after him.

He turned around a little surprised; Abby never usually questioned where he was going, the answer was always the same. "Uh… just going to check the traps and do our daily check of the boundary."

"No you're not," she scolded. "You're going to stay right here, Con. I'll check the traps in a bit, but first I want to check your wounds." She grabbed his arm and walked him back into the cave.

Connor groaned. "Abby, do you really have to keep checking them every five seconds?"

"Yes," she teased. "Now, the quicker you let me bandage you up again, the quicker you can get back to doing whatever you want to do… meaning _not_ checking the traps, yeah? It's your birthday, I'll do that." Connor rolled his eyes but didn't argue; there was no point, he knew she'd already won the unspoken argument.

Connor pulled off his jacket, sweater and shirt while Abby got the bandages and wet cloth. She came back to him, pulling off the old bandaging from the cuts across his chest. "Well I don't think you need bandages on those cuts anymore; they've finally healed."

"They healed like a week ago," he mumbled in exaggeration.

Abby pretended not to have heard that, an amused smile forming on her lips. "How are the ribs?"

"Same as ever- painful."

She sighed and ran her hand across the blackened area on his smooth skin. He hissed in pain. "Sorry." She quickly retracted her hand. Her eyes moved to his forehead where, just yesterday, he'd gotten a bad scar. Being attacked by a 1 ton creature can do that. She pulled off the bandaging there and replaced it with fresh cloth. "There, that should do it." She smiled, staring at her work and fiddling with it a bit, making sure it stayed on the cut.

Connor stared at Abby as she was fixing his bandaging. He took in the beautiful shape of her face; he knew that face better than he probably knew his own. He couldn't stop thinking about how amazing and beautiful Abby was, and she didn't even know it. She didn't think of herself as this amazingly beautiful person, but she was… and Connor could see that better than anyone.

"What?" Abby said, pulling him from his thoughts, as she saw he was staring at her.

"What? Nothing…" he defended himself, turning his gaze away from her. "uh, thanks for the..." he motioned to the bandaged cut on his forehead.

"Yeah… why were you staring at me, Con?" He cleared his throat and shook his head, shrugging. Abby narrowed her eyes, smiling, and leaned forward, putting her face inches from Connor's. She felt his heart beat faster at the same time. Her lips twitched into an even wider smile and she pressed them to Connor's, feeling his soft lips on hers.

Connor breathed in a deep breath, moving his lips with hers. He grabbed her face in his hands, holding her to him. His breathing grew quicker with hers as she parted her mouth and he slid his tongue in, and she kissed back.

Abby moved forward, straddling his lap. Then Connor grabbed her legs, standing up and holding her to him as he walked to their leaf-bed. He set her down on the "bed", which was practically just the floor, and recaptured her mouth, continuing his exploration of it. He cringed in pain a few times.

Abby rolled him on his back, holding down his arms. She started to unbuckle his belt while moving her mouth down and kissing at his neck. Connor cringed in pain again. "Ow… Abby, Abby," he complained.

"What?" she breathed, panting. She lifted her head and looked down at his face.

"I-I don't think this is going to work," he said reluctantly. Abby looked at him, confused. He cringed again. "My ribs," he explained.

"Oh!" She lifted up to her knees, taking her weight off him.

He was breathing heavily from the moment. "Abby, I want to… god I want to," he expressed. "But I can't, not until my ribs are healed," he said hesitantly with an apologetic look on his face.

She caught her breath and smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, Con… I understand. Another time then." She chuckled and re-buckled his belt. Connor whined, cursing himself as Abby got up off him. What had he done? He'd just stopped Abby from giving him the best birthday present he could ever have… all because his ribs hurt? He moaned and let his head fall to the ground.

* * *

Connor heard Abby say she was going to check the traps; he just laid there for a moment, staring up at the roof of the cave. Sighing, he grabbed the Anomaly Opening Device from where it lay beside him. He flipped it around in his hands, examining it for the millionth time. How were they going to get home? If this thing didn't run on batteries and it wasn't solar… how were they going to get it to work again?

He flipped the device around again, the bright blue colour flashing against the sunlight the lit the cave. Connor froze… he remembered something from his dream; when Sion was walking towards him he had something glowing blue in his right hand.

Connor sat up abruptly; what if this meant Sion knew how to get the device to work again? They had no idea who this stranger was, why he had saved Connor, or where he'd gone, but if there was even the slightest chance he could help them get back home… Connor was willing to try and find him.

He flinched, his heart beating fast against his ribs, at the sudden sound of a voice in the air. It wasn't clear and Connor couldn't make out what it was saying because it was only a whisper. "Hello?" Connor called out. "Is someone there?" He threw his hands over his ears as the whisper got louder; now there was more than one voice.

He walked to the cave entrance, the voices getting clearer. Connor stood at the very end of the cave and heard the voices say, in a raspy voice, _"They're coming for you both…"_

"Who?" Connor yelled into the open, no one in sight to hear him. "Who's coming?" he yelled. But the voices started to become less clear again. "Wait!" He jumped down the steps of the cave, not thinking about where he was going or even why… he just ran, following the voices that seemed to come from nowhere…

* * *

**TBC**

**So is Connor inevitably going insane? Or is it something else altogether? Keep reading to find out!**

**Next Chapter will provide more of Abby's perspective on things; we can't leave her out, can we? ;)**

**Thank you for reading! next chapter coming soon!**

**Please review! Reviews feed the imagination and drive me to write!**


	7. Day 15 with an obvious solution

His nose waved across the dusty ground, heavy feet carrying him along the trail. The smell got stronger and stronger, bringing saliva to his mouth, his feet pushed his closer and closer to the prize. Finally his nose touched the warm flesh of a recently killed Deinoglarix. He bit at the small creature, ripping it apart quickly; he'd been lucky the past few days… a little too lucky. He kept finding these fresh kills just laying around like they were specifically for him.

His ears flicked around, listening. He froze, stopped eating, when he heard something above him, but too late… he roared a howl when the piercing of a spear hit his spine and quickly put death in his wake.

In the tree above the dead body, a man jumped off the branch, his dusty shoes hitting the dirt. He stood up straight, his back cracking, and pulled the spear from the bear-dog creatures back. He sighed, one hand on his sore back. "I'm getting too old for this," he muttered.

He scrubbed at the growing beard on his face and bent down next to the dead Amphicyon, laughing. "Years of service as a cop, I've learned a lot more than you'd think would help you get through life in a prehistoric land. That's right, doggy," he said to the dead body. "It was me leaving those little snacks for you; fattened you up nicely. You'll make a good meal for a few days. You shouldn't have underestimated uncle Danny." He smirked, picking up the creature and carrying him off.

Danny made it to his current home. He used his spear to prop open the gate he'd created in his fence. There was a barrier around a large area of land, fencing out other creatures. And beyond the fences were torches to repel them further. His cage-like fence was made of various types of strong wood. In the middle of his enclosed area, there was a very large tree that had an unfinished house in its branches.

In 15 days, he had done a lot… but it was starting to wear on him. It was getting harder for him to hunt and fight. He never would admit it, but he wasn't as young as he once was.

Danny closed the gate behind him, taking the dead Amphicyon to a bucket he had sitting under the tree. He had a set-up in the tree as well as on the ground so he didn't have to always climb the tree with his hunt. He threw the carcass into the bucket and rekindled the fire with more wood.

Even just over the past 15 days, Danny could tell the weather was getting colder and colder here. He didn't really know much about the geological timelines… and hell… he didn't even know what time he was in. But there were the first hominids, which all that meant to Danny was that the Ice Age was somewhere near. So what he mainly had to focus on was surviving, first… but getting out of here was a very close second.

Danny had enjoyed the first day of his time here, watching Helen being devoured by a pack of Thylacosmilus (saber-toothed cats). Knowing that Helen wasn't going to be a problem anymore made life that much easier. But she was the one that got him into this situation in the first place… if she wasn't dead, he'd kill her.

Another thing he worried about was Abby and Connor… all he could hope was that they had gotten back, but somehow he doubted it… and that was what worried him. Helen Cutter broke apart the ARC team and left them cut in half, stranded in different time-zones of prehistory.

* * *

Abby's arms were wrapped around her knees as she sat against the cave wall. When she'd come back to the cave after checking the traps, Connor was gone… it was too dark to go looking for him and now she had no choice but to wait out the night before going to look for him; or hope that he would come back before then. Where'd he gone? He could be anywhere right now; he could be hurt and vulnerable to predators.

Abby grabbed one of the empty backpacks they'd brought with them and threw it into the cave yelling in anger. "Ah! I should've stayed with him!" she yelled, her voice echoing loudly through the cave. She yelled loudly, running across the cave and kicking the wall hard, only to hurt her ankle and instantly regret it.

She grabbed her ankle and sighed, forcing herself to sit down. Her chest was heaving as her breathing slowed from its fast pace from her anger. She sat there for a moment, staring at the opposite wall. She weakly skipped a rock across the floor. What was she supposed to do? Honestly she couldn't bare it if she lost Connor. All she knew was that when there was light outside, she was going to find him… he was going to be okay, too; he had to be.

* * *

Connor wrapped his jacket tighter around him, shivering in the cold of the night. He was sitting in a tree; he couldn't travel anymore when it got dark, but the voices never stopped. Now they were just whispers but they were continuous in Connor's head.

The way he saw it… either aliens were interfering with his brainwaves, sending him messages from outer space for some important mission they wanted him to be a part of; maybe some conspiracy against humanity… or he was going crazy… he was guessing the latter.

He sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around his chest. It was getting colder as the night dragged on. His eyes started drifting; growing heavier… eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

Connor stirred in his sleep, laughing a few times. "Stop it," he mumbled. "Quit, Roswell." He laughed, his eyes peeling open and looked at his shoulder where he'd felt something tickling him. His eyes opened wide and he screamed when he met eyes with a tiny rodent smaller than his hand. He screamed, waving his arms as he became unstable on the tree limb; he fell from the tree, landing on his back on the soft dirt.

"Ow…" He groaned, pain searing in his spine. He heard a squeak and the small Sinodelphys scurried across his chest and off into the brush. Connor let his head fall back into the dirt.

He stared into the sky. "Whoa!" he yelled, flinching when a face popped into his vision, someone leaning over him and staring at him, putting him one beat shy of a heart attack.

"You tried to fly like a pterosaur… out of that tree?" It was Sion… and no, Connor decided, he wasn't an apparition... but he sure showed up like one. "You're really not very bright are you, son?"

Connor's eyes grew wider. "What?" he said in a high-pitched voice, a little flustered by the adrenaline.

"Hm…" Sion growled as if he was pondering. He scoffed at Connor and offered his hand, pulling him to his feet. "You should be more careful, Connor… there are many ways to die out here," he warned, picking up his staff/spear and heading in the opposite direction. Sion didn't turn around when he spoke. "Come on Connor, we haven't got all day."

Connor stood there for a moment, watching Sion walk away. Then he turned around, looking around, eyes wide and heart still beating fast… and he noticed something was missing…

"You didn't think it was just you did you?" Sion said, frightening Connor yet again with his sudden reappearance, making him spin around quickly and look at him.

"What?" that seemed to be the only thing Connor was capable of saying right now.

"The voices," Sion explained. "You didn't think that you were just going crazy did you?" Connor raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but then bit his lip in thought. "Hm…" Sion growled again. "I'll take that as a yes." As quick as before, he turned around and started walking away again, signaling for Connor to follow.

Connor looked around surprised, but quickly walked after him. When he caught up to Sion, walking right beside him, he did a half smile and turned to him as he walked. "So… it _was_ you. The voices weren't just in my head." He didn't get a response but he knew it was true. "Oh, that's brilliant!" He threw his hands in the air and smiled then leaned near Sion again. "See I just sort of thought I was going a bit mental there for a while… I mean after having that weird dream, then hearing voices telling me people were coming to get me… well you can imagine." Sion just kept walking, not acknowledging his talking. Connor sighed, walking in silence for a moment before getting serious and asking, "So where'd you go, Sion? Before, when you had saved my life… you just disappeared."

It was a few minutes of silence before he actually answered the question. Finally he said, "I had to leave. I couldn't interfere with both of your path anymore than I already had."

Connor was confused. "What's that supposed to mean? I don't understand… who are you? How-why are you here? And what did you mean when you said 'they are coming for you both'?" he asked hastily, but only got Sion's hand thrown in his face telling him to stop.

"You ask too many questions," he stated. "I'm here to help you, let's put it that way… to help you and your friend get back to your own time-line."

Connor sighed, exasperated. "Alright and how are you going to do that?"

Sion stopped walking abruptly. Connor stumbled, stopping as well; they were at a camp, obviously Sion's. "Follow me," he ordered, walking into the camp-site. Connor blew air out of his mouth, looking exhausted, but followed warily, his head hanging down.

* * *

As soon as the light had shone through the cave, Abby filled her empty backpack with a thing of water and wrapped some meat up in leaves, putting them in there too-just in case she didn't come back for a while.

Now she had been walking for about two hours, but not one clue as to where Connor had gone. She was about to turn back and try a different direction when she saw a little rodent scurrying by with something in its mouth. She put her foot in front of the little rodent, stopping it in its tracks, and bent to see what it was carrying.

The creature squeaked at her, staring with its beady eyes. She grabbed the thing in its mouth and looked at it; it was a red piece of cloth… Connor must've been here. Abby looked up, spinning around searching for any other sign that Connor was here. She stood up, staring in the direction he must've traveled; going by the foot prints in the dirt.

A smile spread across her face. So he was okay… she knew it. She laughed and sighed with relief; now she knew where to go to find him and that he was okay. But her moment of relief didn't last long… her smile faded quickly when she heard a series of loud screeching squawks come from behind her.

She turned around slowly, eyes wide, and caught the eyes of a large bird-like creature. It screeched at her, shaking its head and eyeing her intently. She tried to back away, only to make the creature angry; it screeched loudly, making her throw her hands to her ears, and flew its head straight at her, catching her on the shoulder. She yelled at the sharp beak piercing her flesh, falling to the ground.

The Chirostenotes screeched and threw its beak down again, this time Abby rolled out of the way, barely missing the blow; the creature's beak landing on her backpack, which it grabbed and shook ravenously apart, but ignored the meat. The bird chattered confused and turned to Abby swiftly and put up her fists in defense.

The creature made a noise almost like a growl and went straight for her again, but Abby flung her leg up, landing a kick right on the creature's beak. Then she jumped back, watching as the Chirostenotes stumbled dizzily, but it too-quickly regained focus on her.

Abby stood in front of a tree, waiting for the creature to come at her again; when it ran for her, she turned her back, running up the trunk of the tree and back flipping over the creature. It was like one of those movie slow-motion moments. Abby landed smoothly, but painfully, on her feet behind the creature, which had run straight into the tree head-first. It squawked, stumbling around and then fell out unconscious.

Abby stood up cautiously, grabbing her backpack fast; she didn't bother putting the items back into it, she just ran in the direction she thought Connor had gone. But she tripped, falling to the dirt and scraping her face on a rock. She sat up slowly, grabbing her shoulder and just sitting there for a moment.

She caught her breath and untied the strip of her skirt she'd put around her hands for protection, instead wrapping it around her shoulder where the bird had bit her, gripping the end of the cloth with her teeth and pulling it tight. Now all she had to do was go find Connor… if she could even survive that long…

* * *

Connor walked into Sion's camp, he had told him to wait while he got something, then he'd disappeared into a tent. Connor stood there biting his lip, hands in his pockets.

"Whoo! That's quite a cut you've got there," a strange voice said. Connor turned sideways and saw a teenage boy standing there; he looked a lot like Sion.

Connor waved at the kid. "Hello. Um, yeah…" He laughed, knowing he was talking about the cut on his forehead. "had a very unpleasant encounter with a dinosaur… seems to happen a lot here," he jested.

The kid laughed. "So you're the idiot I saw trying to fly out of that tree earlier."

"What? N-no, actually I wasn't-"

"Don't worry Conadon, this place can drive anyone made."

"What? What'd you just call me?" Connor asked, confused.

The kid laughed again, sitting down on a stump. "You try to fly like a bird out of the tree; your name is Connor… I'll call you Conadon," he smirked and chuckled. "You really aren't very bright are you?"

Connor scoffed. "If one more person says that to me today!"

Sion came back out of the tent, something wrapped in lizard skin in his hand. He looked at the kid. "Ah, Jensen…" he addressed him. "Connor, this is my son, Jensen. Forgive me if he's rather… obnoxious. Jensen, go fill the water cans." The kid nodded his head and ran off with two water cans in his hands. "I'm sorry about him," he apologized to Connor. "He's the only part of my family that didn't get the illness… the one you had." He cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Now, to business." Sion handed Connor the little bundle he had in his hands. "This is your ticket out of here."

Connor eyed the bundle of skin. He was afraid to uncover whatever was under it. "What is it?" he asked.

Sion smiled and said, "Magnetite…"

Connor's head jerked up, looking wide-eyed at Sion. Then he looked back down to the object, quickly uncovering it… and there was the black rock… the most magnetic rock known to man. This was what Connor used to close anomalies in the Anomaly Locking Mechanism.

Sion broke him from his thoughts. "With this, Connor, you can get you and your girl back home. That little blue device you have with you… did you bring it?"

Connor thought for a moment, trying to gain back his thoughts, then he nodded, reaching into his jacket and pulling out the Anomaly Opening Device. "Does this mean…" Connor trailed off.

"Yes… this device runs on magnetite. That's how it opens those anomalies. Such a simple concept yet so complicated we cannot even fathom how it works…" Sion laughed, admiring the Magnetite in Connor's hands. "Now, this is the only I have of the rock… it's not like it's easy to find. But it takes quite a long time before it runs out in that device. Here…"

Sion took the device and the magnetite, opening the back of the device, putting the material in there and shutting it back. When he pressed a button on the device, it came to life, showing Cutter's map on the little blue screen. Connor's eyes widen and his heart raced, a wide grin spreading across his face… they could finally go home…

* * *

**TBC**

**Well I thought it was pretty ingenious. ;) It only makes sense that Magnetite would be the only reason the Anomaly Opening Device works.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! More to come. Hoping Connor and Abby actually get home right? Well I won't give it away... they may or may not... ya never know.**

**Please review, please review... I said please! ;)**

**Thank you for reading my work, you wonderful person, you! Hope you are enjoying it.**


	8. Day 16 now ending

**WARNING: SERIES 4, EPISODE 1 SPOILERS!**

**Hello all! If you've seen the new series of Primeval yet, as I hope you have, you know that Connor and Abby have gotten back to the present. So now i'm going with that. well leading up to it...read and you'll see what I mean. ;)**

**Read, Review, but mostly... ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Connor had the Anomaly Opening Device working again; He was kicking himself for not having thought about Magnetite as the power source before. But none of it mattered anymore. He could go back to the cave, get Abby, and they could go home… simple right? It never is…

Connor grinned wide at Sion, not knowing what to say. "Thank you," he decided was good. "Sion, thank you so much." He couldn't leave here without asking Sion something though… "Who are you?" He said, knowing it was an unexpected question.

Sion raised an eyebrow. "You know who I am, Connor… and yet you don't." He smiled at the puzzled look on Connor's face. "It's best if you don't know, son. But, I must ask you a favor… when you go home; take Jensen with you. My son shouldn't have to live his life here anymore."

Connor nodded, his eyes narrowed a little. "What about you?"

Sion laughed, shaking his head. "I'm not coming with you. I don't have much life left in me, and besides… your time is not mine…"

"Well we can take you to your time. We have this device; it can open anomalies from any time. You can go home," Connor explained, but Sion just shook his head again.

"No… I'll stay here to die. Like I said, I don't have much life left... I can feel it. But, I do have more to do here before I die… so you see, I must stay."

Connor thought for a moment… "Wait, so if it was you talking to me… in my head… sending me those voices… what did you mean 'they are coming for you both'?" he asked, remember what the voices had said to him.

Sion nodded. "You two are leaving here now, so it doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes it does…" Connor objected. "Come on, you can at least tell me that…"

Sion sighed, but answered, "A group of people… from a different time… they are going to come here soon, and they would have taken you and Abby… that's why I needed to help you leave now. I'm sorry for the voices, but it's what I had to do… But now I think I was wrong… they aren't coming here anymore; they are going to another time in the past…"

Connor looked absolutely confused. He didn't understand a word of this. "What are you talking about? How do know someone's coming for us or not? Who are these people and why do they want us?"

Sion stopped him. "No… that's all I can say. There's nothing more to it. Now you go get your friend, and go home… leave me be."

Connor shook his head; he wasn't going to let Sion just stay here and die… and he certainly wasn't going to let him get away without explaining himself. He turned around, looking behind him. "Look, I'm going to go get Abby, and then we are _all_ going back…" He trailed off, turning back… but only to find no one there. "Sion?" he called out, looking around. "Sion?" But there was no reply. "What the-…" Connor sighed, not seeing where Sion had gone. He looked at the Anomaly Opening Device and couldn't help but smile.

He turned around, heading back the way he came. Maybe Sion would be here when Connor came back with Abby… maybe not. But either way, he would have to go home soon. Connor found himself running through the woods, smiling at the thought of going home. He couldn't get to Abby fast enough.

After he'd run for a while, he slowed down… then came to a complete stop, looking around at the trees; he'd heard something behind him and his defenses kicked in. He shoved the Anomaly Opening Device into his jacket, grabbing the biggest stick nearby; preparing to fight with whatever was following him. His heart pounded when he heard something moving behind the rock he was staring at… holding his breath, he waited; there was no way he was about to turn his back; that would give this creature the perfect chance to attack him. So he waited… and waited… the next thing he heard stopped his heart and made him jump a foot in the air… but it wasn't a creature, and it came from behind him.

"Connor!" Abby yelled, nearly scaring Connor to death. But he turned around, immediately forgetting the noises and ran over to Abby, hugging her and laughing. Abby hugged him back, but then turned angry, hitting him on the shoulder. "Connor, where the hell have you been? I thought you'd gotten killed!" she yelled at him.

"What? I-I'm sorry, Abby… but look," he pulled out the Device from his jacket and turned it on. "Abby it works… we can go home."

He saw Abby's face light up instantly as she stared at the glowing device. She looked at him and hugged him again, laughing happily. But then she froze in Connor's arms… and whispered, "Connor…" her voice terrified.

"What?" he asked, letting her go and looking at her wide eyes; he followed her gaze, where she was looking behind him… then he understood… there was a Raptor standing there, watching them; it must've been what was following Connor a minute ago.

They both stood there, frozen and unmoving. Connor looked down, the stick he had dropped sitting there on ground. He swallowed, looking back at the creature then to the stick again… then quickly he grabbed the stick, also provoking the Raptor to screech and run at them, and as quick as he could pick up his stick, the Raptor got to him, head-butting him and knocking him to the ground.

Abby jumped back, picking up a rock and throwing it at the Raptor to get it away from Connor. It screeched at her, but didn't come forward; it looked at Connor and he didn't move… the Raptor didn't go for Connor either though… it sniffed the ground, grabbed something and started to run off.

Connor's eyes were wide and confused; he was frozen on the ground. But Abby realized first what the Raptor had taken… "Connor!" she yelled. "The Anomaly Opening Device! It took the Device…"

And Connor's eyes widened even more. He jumped up off the ground, immediately running after the Raptor, hearing Abby yell after him, "Connor! Stop! It's no use!" But he didn't care, he kept running, even though the Raptor wasn't even in sight anymore. He ran and ran, desperate to get the Device back… but it was no use… and he knew it.

Suddenly Connor tripped, yelling as he fell into the dirt. He groaned, leaving his face in the dirt. What now? The Anomaly Opening Device was gone… so now what was he going to do? Were they stuck here yet again? Of course they were… because _nothing_ is ever simple for Connor…

* * *

_And so a year later…. Series 4, episode 1: Connor and Abby find the Anomaly Opening Device in a Raptor's nest, get chased by a Spinosaurus, but get back home… only to find a new team established at the ARC. Their lives can finally go back to normal…sort of…_

_(And in my change of the story, Connor and Abby bring Sion's son, Jensen, back with them to the present… but more on that later.)_

**TBC**

**So thank you for reading! Next Chapter is on Danny. I know we are all wondering what's happened to him.**

**Review, read again? if you want! ;) Please review though... they are nice. :)**


	9. Year One Danny

**Well okay… Connor and Abby are back home, getting ready to settle back into normal(ish) life, BUT… what's happened to Danny? That's what I'm here to answer. So here's where our friend Danny is one Year later… in the past… you know what I mean…**

Running feet pounded against the soft ground, leaving clouds of dust in the air behind them. Heart beating fast, blood pumping quickly through veins… it wasn't that he was unused to it… he just didn't like it.

"You stupid cat!" Danny yelled, running from a Thylacosmilus. He'd made the mistake of walking into its territory, where it had a few offspring. Now it was chasing him off, making him exert what was left of his energy today… which wasn't much.

Danny purposely ran to one of his unfinished traps; it was a shallow hole in the ground, but deep enough to get him away from this predator. He fell into the hole, feeling his ankle crack as the impact coursed through his bones. He yelled in agony, but looked up at the Thylacosmilus as it pawed down at him, growling. It didn't waste time on for long though; it headed back to its home, feeling satisfied that it kept him away.

Danny groaned in pain, looking at his ankle and seeing purple start to spread around the bone… if he broke his ankle, this was going to be very, very bad. Still, he climbed up the hole without using the ankle. He looked around when he climbed out, making sure the creature hadn't been waiting for him.

He had to get back to his compound and put a wrap on his ankle. He'd managed to only break one other bone in his whole time here in the past, but that was only a finger. If his ankle was broken, he wouldn't be able to hunt or do very much.

In the past year, Danny had seen every kind of Hell you could imagine… and now look at him. He had a long beard and long hair; he was dirty and everything ached. He couldn't take much more of this… he felt as though he was going to fall out dead one day. Even those old wounds start to ache sometimes. He was in bad shape and he didn't like the look of things as they were right now. But he'd accepted his death… he knew that he was going to die here.

Danny opened the gate to his compound, closing it behind him, and walking into the hut he'd built. There was a table-rather, a big stump of wood-and a chair-another stump of wood-in the middle of the hut. He sat down, propping his leg onto another 'chair'. "Stupid cat…" he muttered. There wasn't much else he could do but wrap his ankle in some fabric tightly and wait for it to heal… so he did.

After he'd wrapped the ankle, he just sat there for a while… he was so tired… so weary. He looked at the little shelf he had built, on which stood a small wooden figure; like a little person. It had a face and everything. "Well George, I think I've really done it this time… it may be the end for me, little buddy." He said to the inanimate object… can you blame him? He's been here in the past all alone for a year.

"Oh no, don't… don't be sad for me. I'm fine… I'll be okay when I'm gone. I probably should've just given up long ago, eh?" he continued to the stick figure. "I mean, it's not like I've had anything to live for… I knew I was never going back home. All I ever had here was you…" He stared at the figure. "You've been like a son to me, George. I'm gonna miss you." He looked to the side, staring at the wall of his hut.

A drop of sweat ran down Danny's face, but he didn't bother to wipe it away… the temperature here wasn't hot (most of the time), but he was sick… so obviously. He'd been sick for about a week, and it's gotten worse and worse. Eventually he was going to die, and he knew this. He just didn't want to leave without saying goodbye… he wished he could say goodbye one time… to Connor, Abby, Sarah, Becker… even Lester. He just wanted to leave in peace, but he couldn't.

So now all he had to do was wait here until death comes to him. "Danny Quinn… copper…yup, George, that's who I was… until one day, I met these crazy idiots named Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, and Jenny Lewis… ya know, if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here right now." He laughed hysterically. "Oh I really hate my life…" he muttered.

Danny closed his eyes, starting to hum the tune of something… badly. He stopped humming for a moment, hearing a clattering outside. He opened his eyes slowly, lifting his head to look at the door. Listening, he heard more clattering as his alarm outside was triggered-it was some metal cans on a string, so that he would know when there were predators close to his camp.

He sat up, grabbing a stick and hobbling out the door. He had packed a gun when he'd first come here, but the bullets ran out that week… so a fat load of good that would do him. But he didn't even take any sort of weapon with him this time… he didn't really care what happened right now.

When he got outside, very slowly, he didn't see anything. But the cans on the line were shaking. Danny's eyes narrowed as he stared at the rattling cans. His eyes widened when he saw what was causing the rattling… suddenly a large anomaly opened in the clear area in front of his compound. Danny dropped his stick, frozen where he stood.

The anomaly sucked in the metal buckets and cans from the compound, but Danny didn't care. He couldn't even move. He just stood there like an idiot, glaring at the anomaly. After a while, he slowly picked up his stick, going back into the hut and coming out with George in his hand. Then he stood there a while more, staring at the anomaly.

Eventually, after Danny got his thoughts back, he hobbled slowly to the anomaly. But he didn't go through it… he couldn't force his feet to move into it. And now it didn't matter… because seconds later the anomaly flickered, a person jumping from it… then another person, and another, and another, and then another. Four people, dressed in black suits with some sort of helmets covering their heads to hide their faces

The strange people looked at Danny, looking back and forth at each other as if having a silent conversation. One of them walked up to Danny, something in his hand. He didn't speak a word, he just threw his hand forward and the next thing Danny knew… he felt a strong pulse of electricity coursing through his body, and all he heard was his own screaming and a thud as he hit the dirt.

Danny felt a flaring pain in his gut as this man's foot hit him, then another pain as the man kicked him in the face, flipping Danny over on his back. The man tasered him again, sending so much electricity coursing through his body. Danny screamed again as his muscles convulsed rapidly as the electricity pulsed through him.

"Stop!" he heard someone yell; the voice unfamiliar, yet almost familiar… it could have been his imagination, but it sounded a little familiar in a way, but he couldn't explain it. "He's sick, Mark! Look at him!" The voice said.

The last thing Danny heard before losing consciousness was the other man saying, "Get him back to his own time." And the last thing he saw was the man that had stopped his beating leaning over him, pulling off his helmet and the fuzzy vision of his face… the face was somehow just sort of familiar too… in a way Danny couldn't explain. And then his world turned to black…

* * *

**TBC**

** Uh... poor Danny! Danny isn't my favorite character... but I felt bad for him while writing this... and yeah, he's gone a litte mental. But come on, anyone would.**

** Thank you for reading!**


	10. The finale

**Welcome to the end! Sadly this is the last Chapter... But I really hope you've enjoyed it, and I hope that you read my other stories and the ones that are to come! :)**

* * *

"_It wasn't a question, Mark! This man isn't in his own time, and he may not live for much longer! We find out where he came from, and we send him straight back; no arguments!"_

Danny woke up to the sound of a man yelling to someone. When he opened his eyes, everything was blurry and the room spun for a second. His head felt heavy and fuzzy-he was weary… nothing registered in his mind. All he could tell from what he saw was that he was in an unfamiliar room and there was one person here, who noticed that Danny had woken up.

The semi-familiar man looked at Danny, shaking his head. He walked over to the table where they'd set him. "Hi," he said, staring down at the table for a minute. "My name's Nickolas," he tried again, hoping that Danny would respond.

Danny felt his mouth open a little, but nothing came out. He wanted to speak, but it was impossible; he couldn't feel anything. This Nickolas guy was the one who'd stopped the other man in black from killing Danny earlier. And there was just something so strange about him… Danny could swear, for some reason, he thought he knew him.

He stared at the man, trying to figure out where he'd seen him before. He was young, probably about 26 or perhaps a bit older. His black hair was short… something about the way his hair was, reminded him of someone as well… someone else-someone he could place. But he didn't understand why this kid would remind Danny of her…

Nickolas sighed, grabbing Danny's attention again. "Look, I'm going to give you a shot okay? It's just something that might help you snap out of this trance thing you're in. It won't hurt, I promise," he said to Danny slowly. Nickolas picked up a needle and filled it with a liquid, pushing it into Danny's arm. "That should help," he muttered to himself.

Danny hadn't felt the needle at all… but after a few seconds, he started getting the feeling back in his head. Everything looked clearer and he could talk again. He didn't say anything though-just looked around the room and then stared at Nickolas.

Nickolas lifted an eyebrow. "Better?" he asked.

Danny nodded, rasping, "Yeah… thanks."

Nickolas sighed with relief. "Good… man I thought you were a vegetable for sure." He laughed-even something about his laugh was familiar… and that look he had pasted on his face-that awkward, uncomfortable, unsure, dorky look…

Danny attempted to clear his throat, but his voice still came out in rasps. "Who are you?"

Nickolas smiled, replying, "Nickolas Cutter Temple II. Or… just Nick if you like…" he said a little awkwardly.

Danny's eyes widened as he slowly registered that. "Temple?" he said weakly, the room beginning to spin again-it didn't matter what shot Nick had given him; he was still very sick.

"Yes sir… my father was Nickolas Cutter Temple," he said proudly, expecting that to mean something to Danny.

"Who was your grandfather?" Danny rasped.

"Oh…" Nick didn't seem pleased by that question. "Uh… Connor Temple. Why?"

Danny blinked, letting that sink in. No wonder this kid was familiar to him. He was the grandson of Connor. _Connor_, Danny thought, remembering back to the last time he'd seen Connor… and Abby. This kid reminded him of Abby too-the way his hair stood, short and wavy. It was the main thing about him that looked like Abby Maitland. Everything else just screamed Connor Temple. Right down to his awkward disposition.

"A-Are you okay?" Nick said, his eyes familiarly furrowing with scared worry. "Look, we're working on finding out where you came from… if you can just tell me what time you've come from; we can send you back home."

Danny looked up, his eyes hopeful. _Home…_ That's something he never thought he'd hear again. If he could just make it home to say goodbye… just to see everyone one last time… if they were even there. He had to believe that Connor and Abby were home and safe. So Danny managed to tell Nick Cutter Temple the second, what time he'd come from…

"Good. Alright, we'll arrange to send you back there as soon as possible. Oh and sorry about Mark… the guy who attacked you. He's a soldier, and he's getting used to the whole 'don't attack helpless individuals', thing…" he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um… Unfortunately… there's nothing we can do to help you with your sickness," Nick said reluctantly. "We're not allowed to help or save things from other timelines. It can interfere with the natural course of history… but we've been looking for you for a while now-you and those other two; ever since our monitors detected your presences in the past."

Danny started to fade, his head growing heavy again. "Other two? What happened to them?" he muttered.

"Uh… I'm not sure. They disappeared before we could get them." Nick saying that was the last thing Danny remembered before he passed out again…he still had no idea if Abby and Connor were safe or not.

* * *

Laughter filled the ARC break room. The sound would be pleasant to anyone's ears. After seeing so much in life, the ARC wasn't exactly the happiest place on earth… nor the most pleasant. It's seen everything from, Dinosaur fights and car bombs, to Psychopaths and human clones. It's seen death, and it's seen tragedy. But the main thing that the Anomaly Research Centre has done… is save people. Not only from giant prehistoric and futuristic predators… but from the people who work there themselves.

To think, 4 years ago Connor Temple was just a Paleontology student-a nobody with nothing but his Star Trek boxers and two best friends. Now he was nothing short of a hero. Abby Maitland was just the lizard girl working at the zoo that was about to get rid of the lizards… and now she was one of the greatest assets to the ARC operation-helping save people's lives. Nick Cutter… if the ARC hadn't been created, he'd still be alive today… but nothing could ever have compared to giving him the gift of seeing all that he'd seen through this place. It was a dream come true for Professor Nick Cutter. He wouldn't have given that up for anything. And Stephen Hart gave his life for something greater than himself. Exactly the way he would want it to be.

Through thick and thin, the ARC team has stayed together… more or less. Despite it all, two originals sat there in the new ARC with two new members and were laughing as if their lives were as normal as anyone else's. Something the ARC had taught them over the years… was that you can't dwell on the past… no matter how many times it comes back to the present.

"Alright so, she told me she'd just wanted to go out for a drink. But when we go to this bar, she gets up onstage and turns out… apparently she's been a stripper there for 5 years," Matt was saying. This was one of the very few stories he'd ever shared about himself. "And needless to say I think I got a free lap dance that night. But honestly I don't remember… after the twelfth drink, everything got a little hazy."

The others laughed again, Jess' laugh could be heard above them all. It really was an unusual sight to see in the ARC. But, of course, nothing like that every lasted for long… who said they wanted it to?

Sure enough, the alarm sounded, indicating an anomaly detection, and the four ARC members turned serious, running to the ADD and getting to work. A perfect picture… something was different, though. There was another member of the team-someone who'd come back with Connor and Abby from the Cretaceous-Jensen, Sion's son. He was only about 17, but he had the fighting skills and knowledge of creatures to prove to Philip and Lester that he could be helpful. Of course… Abby and Connor didn't mention that Jensen had lived in the Cretaceous his whole life; they'd just said they found him-lost like they were.

Jensen was a great fighter-he'd even taken on Becker a few times… and won. But still… he was young. And a little bit foolish. Becker didn't technically _like_ the kid; but he'd taken an interest in training him. Connor continuously said the Jensen was exactly like a younger version of Becker. He said it because it was true… and it pissed Becker off every time.

Honestly… not a day went by that Connor wasn't bothered by the fact they never got to figure out where Sion came from. They still had no idea who he was or where he'd come from.

* * *

Nickolas was waving his arms, motioning and yelling to a bunch of other people, when Danny came to again. He was feeling worse than before… he could tell his sickness was progressing. It wasn't long now…

"Come on guys! Clear the Anomaly dock! Move it!" Nick was yelling. He was wearing a black suit again… and so were the other people in the building. Danny looked around at everything-blurry as it was, he could make out one familiar thing… on the floor below him there was a large circle that said "A.R.C. Anomaly Research Centre". Suddenly it all made sense… this was the ARC in the future. Danny was seeing the future of everything they'd worked for. It was… not really beautiful, per say… more… different.

Danny smiled, laughing a little. Nick came over to him with a few other ARC member. They all put on their helmets, watching as an anomaly opened on what must have been the "anomaly dock". Then they picked Danny up, pulling him into the anomaly quickly.

Danny couldn't move-he could barely think by this point. He just let the people pull him into the anomaly, finding himself being laid down on grass. He watched motionless as the people talked quickly-incoherently in Danny's mind. Then he heard voices yelling from a distance. The future ARC people exchanged glances, and then quickly jumped back through the anomaly. Except for one of them…

"Hold it right there!" someone yelled. Danny let his head roll to the side so he could see a little better. He saw four figures standing side-by-side with guns pointed at the one guy who hadn't gone back through the anomaly.

"Who are you?" the voice called.

The future ARC member pulled off his helmet, his eyes wide and a smile on his face. It was Nickolas who'd stayed. He was smiling like he was seeing someone he loved that had died, alive again.

"Danny?" a different voice yelled. Danny saw two of the blurry figures run to him, standing over him and yelling something.

They might have been two blurry faces… but there was no doubt in Danny's mind about who they were. "Abby… Connor," Danny rasped.

"Hey! Danny! Stay with me, mate!" Connor was saying as Danny faded. "Matt! We need a doctor, now!" he yelled back to the others. Abby stayed with Danny, but Connor got up and turned to Nickolas. "Who are you? What've you done to Danny?" he yelled.

Nick just stared at Connor, a tear coming to his eye. He grabbed Connor, hugging him quickly. "I'm so sorry," he muttered quietly. "It was true, what Sion had said…" Nick whispered to himself.

Connor pushed the stranger off him, a bewildered look on his face. "What? What did you just say?"

Nick wiped a tear away, shaking his head. "Nothing… I shouldn't say anything."

"No, no… that name, what was that? What did you just say?" Connor said quickly.

Nick thought for a moment. "Sion…"

"Who? Who is Sion?" he pressed.

Nick shook his head, but saw a desperation in Connor's eyes. How could he not tell his grandfather? He knew he probably shouldn't say anything, at the risk of messing with the timeline… but he couldn't help it. "He was my father's best friend. He disappeared a long time ago. I haven't seen him since I was a kid."

Connor looked confused. "And who are you? What time did you come from?"

Nickolas didn't want to say too much… He just looked over at Abby and said. "You two are going to have great kids…" He swiftly lifted his hand, doing the Vulcan sign, and said. "I'm from the future. Live long and prosper, Connor Temple." Then he turned and ran through the anomaly… it closed before Connor could even blink.

"Wait!" he yelled to the emptiness. Connor stared at the empty spot, everything running through his mind. He got all the answers he was ever going to get. There was nothing more to tell.

"Connor!" Abby yelled, snapping him out of it.

"Yeah, coming…" he said slowly, turning to see her putting Danny into the truck. Connor gave one last look at the empty spot before turning around and running to help with Danny.

There was someone else there with them that they hadn't noticed… he watched as Connor, Abby, Becker, and Matt drove away with Danny. There was so much he could tell them, but so much he shouldn't… and so it would stay a secret. To them, anyway.

Sion smiled from his spot in the shade of a tree, seeing the ARC truck disappear into the distance. "I wonder if they'll ever figure out that Jensen isn't my son…" he muttered to himself. "I told Becker I'd take care of him when he'd gone… and that I did. But now he's back with his father… and we've put things right." Sion smiled contently, sitting down and closing his eyes. He slowly drifted off to sleep… one he wouldn't wake up from. He'd done what he'd promised to do, and now he was finally finished. He could go in peace.

* * *

As for Danny… he lived. He recovered from the illness and became his regular pain in the ass self again. And life went on… as it always did. When push comes to shove… if you're stuck in the Cretaceous Era 65 million years ago… Two is _definitely_ better than one…

* * *

**And that's all folks! You'll miss my witty banner, won't you? I know you will. ;)**

**Well be sure to review! I love reviews. And be sure to check out my other stories if you haven't already.**

**AND if you have any story requests, just PM me and i'll see what I can do. :)**

**Thank you SO MUCH for reading and REVIEWING! You guys are the best! See you in the near future! xx**


End file.
